Moments
by iAMhisHOLLYWOODdream
Summary: How many people can look back to one moment of their life and say that moment was the moment their whole world changed? I remember the first time I rode a real broomstick, the day I got my Hogwarts letter, the way it felt when I first held my wand, the first time I saw Hogwarts, my first Quidditch win and the day Alison Leighton said those three little words "James, I'm pregnant"
1. Prologue

**MOMENTS**

_Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Potters, Weasleys, or any other character you may recognize_

**Prologue:**

How many people can look back to one moment of their life and say that moment was the moment their whole world changed? My life was filled with these little moments that stuck out more than most. I remember the first time I rode a real broomstick. I was six, it was my birthday. There were exactly four clouds in the sky. I remember the way the wind felt in my hair and the sun shined bright. I remember the day I got my Hogwarts letter. I was eating cereal for breakfast when an owl swooped in and dropped a letter right in my bowl. It took me about two seconds and then I realized what it was. I didn't even bother opening it, instead I ran around the house showing the rest of my family. I couldn't wait to go to Diagon Alley and get my wand. That in itself was memorial as well. 11 inches, Rowan wood and with Demiguise hair. It was particularly good for transfiguration Mr. Ollivander said. When I held it, it felt the time stopped and the world shifted. Even though it sounds sappy, when I held the wand it made me feel complete. The first time I saw Hogwarts, my first ever real Quidditch match, there were all of these first but the moment that changed my life the most was today, when Alison Leighton dragged me away from a party to tell me three small words.

"James, I'm pregnant" she said.

My heart stopped and I was sure I misheard her, but I knew... Something in me knew she was pregnant. And that the baby is mine.

My dad always told me that we live in moments. One small thing can change a life. One decision no matter how tiny can alter not only your future but the future of the people around you. Seeing as my father has saved the world on numerous occasions I didn't disagree with him. This was it, my biggest moment.

Nothing I did or said would be the same after this.


	2. Chapter 1

**MOMENTS**

_Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Potters, Weasleys, or any other character you may recognize_

**Chapter 1**

I had just gotten out of the shower when I hear my mother's angry voice downstairs.

"JAMES SIRIUS POTTER!"

I grinned to myself. So someone finally walked into my latest prank. Usually when my mum uses my full name that mean I'm going to be in trouble, but I was used to it. I'll been pulling pranks every since I can remember. I remember feeding my little brother Albus a Canary Cream when he was just one. I thought it was funny but apparently babies didn't like turning into canaries. Al wouldn't stop crying even after all of the feathers disappeared.

I got dressed slowly, knowing the longer I took to respond to mum the angrier she'd be. Wearing a simple pair of jeans and a Puddlemere United T-shirt I headed down stairs.

I had to bite my cheek to stop myself from laughing. Mum was standing in the living room with her hands on her hips and her face nearly as red as her hair.

I put on an air of nonchalance, pretending I couldn't see the big car parked in the middle of the living room where our table used to be.

"Hey mum, what's with all of the yelling? It's making your face all red and blotchy."

I leaned against the doorway causally as smoke practically began to steam out of my mum's ears.

"Wow look, I can see a vein in your forehead throbbing. That's so odd. You should get something to fix that" I continued. I know, I wasn't making it any better for myself, but honestly the best part of pulling a prank is everyone's reactions.

Mum balled her fist and visually swelled up. I waited nervous for the blow up. Mum closed her eyes and took a deep breath. When she opened her eyes she no longer looked mad, just tired. That wasn't any fun.

"Do we have to go through this every year?" mum asked.

"Go through what?" I asked, "Getting ready for school?"

"James! I'm not playing games. Put this car back in the garage right now" mum said getting back some of her temper.

"Oh wow" I jumped back for emphasis, "there is a car in the living room!"

"James!" mum's voice got louder and she actually stomped her foot. I bit my lip to keep from laughing.

"What the hell?"

I turned to see my little sister Lily approaching. She was still in her pajamas. She was blinking like she couldn't believe what she was seeing. "What's a car doing inside of the house?"

"I was just asking mum the same question" I told Lily. I leaned down and stage whispered "I think mum had one too many last night and drove through the house."

I watched as Lily's eyes widened. I couldn't hold it any longer. I started laughing, causing Lily to punch me in the arm.

"That wasn't funny" Lily pouted.

"You should've seen mum's face" I told her.

"Put the car back where it belongs before your father gets home."

Too late. I watched as the flames in our fireplace turned green. My father stepped out looking tired and covered in dust. Dad rubbed his eyes when he saw the car. Dad blinked, he turned his gaze to mum then finally me.

"How'd the emergency at the ministry go?" I asked.

Dad looked like he aged a decade since I saw him yesterday.

"You know I can't talk about it. Spare us the grey hair James, put the car back in the garage" dad said.

I wanted to roll my eyes. What's with everyone not reacting like I expect them to? What made it worse was dad patted me on the head as he started to exit the room.

"You know how long it took me to get the car in here?" I asked.

"We got two hours before we have to leave for Kings Cross so I hope you get to it."

"Whoa, what's the car doing in the house?" Al asked at my shoulder. The sneaky bastard, I didn't hear him approach.

"It magicked itself into the house" I said.

Al rolled his eyes. "Since the car is in the house doe s that mean we can use magic to get to Kings Cross this year?" Al asked.

"You're not still scared of riding in the car are you Al?" I teased.

"Shut up! I'm not scared of being in the car" Al said.

When we were younger and going to visit our cousin Dudley and his family one year I made all the doors of the car disappear as we were going down the highway. Mum was super pissed. Especially since AL didn't have his seatbelt on and he was leaning on the doors when they disappeared. Al fell out of the car. I got into a lot of trouble, it was lucky for Al that we weren't going fast. I couldn't help it then, it was accidental magic, but I swear Al's been afraid of cars every since.

Dad even got a new car but Al began to insist on sitting in the middle.

"Al, Lils go get ready for school. Your mum is going to have breakfast ready by the time you're out of the shower and have your bags packed" Dad called as he walked up the stairs.

"No breakfast for you James until this car is back where it belongs" mum said.

"Seriously?"

"You better get to it" mum added.

Normally it wouldn't be hard to summon or banish objects. The thing with getting the car in the house was making sure it didn't break anything. I had to move the table, a couch, and an armchair into the backyard in order to make room for the car. I'm sure I'd be expected to put those back as well. I didn't want to send the car back into the garage only to see that that motor stayed in the living room. I shivered at the image of mum's reaction to me permanently staining her carpet.

With a groan I began to put the car back where it belonged.

* * *

When the car was back in the garage, and I checked to make sure it still worked, dad joined me in the garage.

"You're seventeen now" dad said starting his lecture.

"I know" I replied.

"I don't want to see you in front of the Improper Use of Muggle Artifacts Office" he continued.

"You won't"

"Or in court because of some magical catastrophe."

"I won't do anything dangerous dad, I promise."

"Let's aim for few detentions this year."

"How about I promise not to get caught as much this year."

Dad shook his head.

"Oh come on dad. You know what it's like to be at school for months with nothing to do but school work. Pulling pranks is the best way to relieve all the stress" I said.

"Get a girlfriend"

I rolled my eyes. "Girls are more stressful than schoolwork. They always want to know what I'm doing, when I'm doing it, who I'm looking at, why I don't ever have any time for them, if their butts look fat in pants, if I think they'd look better with blonde highlights or pink stripes." I shook my head remembering when Charity Nelson slapped me because I said yes those pants did make her butt look fat.

Dad sighed, he knew I was right.

"I know you want to play Quidditch professionally, but you need to get serious. Life isn't all fun and games. How about the two of us make a deal?"

"What kind of deal?" I asked.

"Get Es or better on your NEWTS and I'll help you get a flat when you finish school" dad said.

I raised my eyebrows waiting for the catch. "Seriously? All I have to do is get Es?" it seemed too easy. I know the NEWTS hard but I don't have a problem with my grades. "You aren't just trying to kick me out of the house already, are you? Jeez you and mum already have the house to yourselves while we're at school."

Dad rolled his eyes. "Less letters home, better grades, that's the deal."

Dad held out his hand and I shook it.

"I don't want to seem like I'm nagging but you'll need the grades for whatever you decide to do after Quidditch" dad said.

"After Quidditch? Dad I'm going to be so good I'll still be playing when I'm eighty."

Dad laughed, "You still haven't broken your mother's record for most points scored by a single person in a single game" dad pointed out.

That was a record I'd been trying to break since I made the team my first year. I was the youngest player since my dad and I set out that day to break every school Quidditch record I could.  
"I'm going to invite you both to the match when I break it" I replied.

* * *

I gave both my parents a quick hug before entering platform nine and three quarters. I stopped and talked to everyone I knew, my friends, my Quidditch team, aunts, uncles, cousins. I put my trunk in my usual compartment and then when to go find my cousin Fred.

Fred and I were the same age, he like to pull pranks like me, and the best part is his dad owns the number one joke shop in the world. We were never lacking for supplies or new ideas.

When I found Fred he was chatting with two girls on the Ravenclaw Quidditch team. I was too busy checking the girls out that I almost didn't notice the shiny new badge Fred was wearing.

I punched him in the shoulder.

"What the hell?" Fred said.

"That's what I want to know. What the hell is that?" I said pointing to the offensive badge.

Fred snickered. "I have no idea what McGonagall was thinking either. Head Boy," he shook his head, "dad was so disappointed."

Yeah it was definitely time for McGonagall to retire.

I went to my usual compartment. There are so many Weasley/Potters we usually take up two compartments. Of course we all come together at the beginning of the train ride but disperse to see our friends and catch up. With Fred being head boy, Lucy Weasley would likely be head girl, Al is a prefect, so are Rose, and Roxanne we might only need one compartment this year.

Before anyone else arrived in our compartment I began to prepare for the prank Fred and I would pull later. This was our last year and Fred and I planned on making this the best year ever. We wanted to go out with a bang.

I caught up with my Quidditch team. I'm captain, again. I've been captain since my fourth year so there really was no surprise there.

First we used a spell that made the whole train plunge into darkness. Excluding the head cab of the train, we didn't want the driver to freak out and cause us to crash. Anyway so the whole train was dark as if it were filled with Peruvian instant darkness powder. Girls and first years were screaming their heads off.

Then Fred and I conjured up mice and sent them scurrying throughout the cabs. The mice weren't real. We didn't want them to bite anyone. They were sugar mice that we bewitched to last longer. Then we added in chocolate frogs, cockroach clusters, and jelly slugs. Since people couldn't see that they were candy, they were freaking out. Somebody in the cab next to us were screaming their head off. Fred and I were laughing so hard.

"FRED! JAMES!"

My cousin Lucy stood in front of us with her hands on her hip. She used her wand to light up the compartment. Sure enough there was a head girl badge on her chest.

"Hey Luce"

"How's it going?"

"Filling the train with rodents and bugs, are you guys mature or what?" Molly looked similar to the way mum looked this morning.

"Rodents and bugs? We have no idea what you're talking about" Fred said.

I turned on the light in the compartment and picked up a chocolate frog. "Want one?"

"No!"

"You don't want our gift" Fred pouted. "We bought candy for everyone on the train."

Lucy huffed "I can't believe you made head boy"

"Me either" both Fred and I replied. We grinned at each other.

"At least turn the lights back on in all the other compartments" Lucy said and she stormed out.

"_Lumos_ is such an easy spell" Fred said.

I shrugged my shoulders.

We turned the lights back on. It took a moment but now that everyone could see they were no longer freaking out.

"Enjoy your snacks, free of charge thanks to the master pranksters" Fred and I told the train using _sonorus. _

Later on the train ride I was hanging with Fred and the other guys from our year when I heard a loud voice outside of my compartment.

"Have any of you seen James? He's not in the compartment with his family?"

I froze.

All the guys looked at me. That was Laney Daniels, the most annoying girl in school. I didn't have my invisibility cloak with me, it was in my trunk all the way at the other end of the compartment.

"Sorry mates, I gotta go."

I knew Laney would be making her way through all of the compartments, and I did not want to spend the rest of the train ride listening to the hundred and one things Laney Daniels did on her summer vacation.

I raced my way down the corridor and ran into a girl who was exiting her compartment.

"Sorry" I said hastily. I looked behind me to see Laney exiting a compartment. "Hide me" I pulled the girl up and into the compartment she just exited.

"What the—?"

I let out a sigh of relieve when I was safe.

"James what are you doing? And why do you have a death grip on Ali?" my cousin Rose said. I looked around this compartment was filled with sixth year girls.

"Oops." I let the girl go. "Sorry" I apologized again. "I'm hiding from Laney Daniels."

Laney is also a sixth year Gryffindor.

"Oh" the girls said in understanding. They all shared a room with her, they knew better than anyone that she belonged in the psych ward of St. Mungo's.

"We'll hide you" a blonde with big blue eyes said, and she patted the seat next to her.

"Thanks" I sat down.

"Why don't you just tell her you don't like her?" the girl Rose called Ali asked.

"I tried, multiple times." I replied. "I'm just so irresistible."

"What you are is full of yourself" Rose said as she got up and headed for the exit.

"Where are you going? You aren't going to go get her are you?" I said panicking, ready to make my exit.

"I'm going to tell her I saw you in the loo, and when she heads back there you can leave our compartment and go back to your friends" Rose stated.

I stared at her for a second.

"Did I ever tell you you're my favorite cousin?"

"Liar."

Thanks to Rose's plan I spent the last thirty minutes of the train ride Laney free.


	3. Chapter 2

MOMENTS

_Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Potters, Weasleys, or any other character you may recognize_

**Chapter 2:**

I was in the common room innocently flirting with a couple of fifth year girls when I noticed Rose and her friend Ali coming down the stairs. "Excuse me" I told the fifth years.

I walked up to Rose and Ali.

"What do you want James?" Rose asked.

"Hostile already?" I frowned. I pulled two tickets out of my pocket. "I never did thank you for saving me on the train. Fred and I are throwing a back to school party tomorrow. Feed this to the suit of armor in the charms corridor and he'll reveal the door."

"Sorry, we can't go, we have homework" Ali said.

I reached out and pushed a strand of her brown hair behind her ear. Staring into her midnight blue eyes I said, "That's a shame. I was really looking forward to seeing you there. Can't you do your homework on Saturday?"

"M-maybe" she stuttered.

I smiled and caressed her cheek. "That's great. I'll see you there." I placed the tickets in her hand. "You too, Rose."

"Sure" Rose said. She tugged on Ali's arm breaking her stare.

"Bye" Ali said and Rose tugged her away.

I blinked and stopped myself from looking at Ali's retreating figure.

I looked around and saw my cousin Hugo writing his name down on the Quidditch tryout sheet.

"Hey Hu" I said clapping him on the arm. "Trying out for the team this year?"

"Yea, there's a beater position open this year" Hugo said.

"You were waiting for Duncan to leave? You should've tried out before now. You know I hold three tryouts a year. Just because you're on the team in November doesn't mean you'll be on it in January. We only had to use Duncan because he was the only one of two people who tried out"

"Oh"

"Yeah, 'oh'. I always thought you'd be a keeper, you always seem to play keeper when we play at the Burrow" I said.

"Dad expects" Hugo shrugged. "I think I'm more fit to be a beater though."

That was true. Hugo eats like his father, but he doesn't exactly have the metabolism Uncle Ron has. Hugo is burly, like Uncle Charlie. "Fitter, and yeah I can see that. Tryouts on Saturday. Oh and here's a pass to the party on Friday."

"Thanks" Hugo said.

"Anytime. Now what can you tell me about Rose's friend Ali?"

The two of us headed down to the great hall for breakfast.

"Alison? The brunette with blue eyes?" he asked.

"Yeah, that one" I wonder how many other Alis he knows.

"She's muggleborn. She came and stayed with us for a couple weeks one summer. I think she's the studious type like Rose. That's about all I know. Why?"

"She's hot" I said, "I make it my job to know as much as possible about all the hot birds in school. What about you? And birds catch your eyes?"

Hugo blushed. "No."

He was probably lying but I didn't want to pressure him.

"Well if you ever need advice come to me, not Fred, I get more girls."

There was a snicker and Fred appeared on Hugo's other side "James has never been in a real relationship. Don't take his advice unless you like being slapped or having pumpkin juice thrown in your face."

"Hey I've only gotten juice thrown in my face once" I said. "Anyway you out of invites?"

"Nah, still got a few more left? You?"

"Barely started" I replied.

* * *

Friday night came quickly. In the hidden room guarded by a suit of armor Fred and I had everything set up. Fred got food from the house-elves. And I snuck into Hogsmeade and bought Firewhiskey and Butterbeer from Abe. I had no problem sneaking it into the school. Invisibility cloaks and hand-me-down maps had their uses. The room was incased with a silencing charm so no one outside of it could hear music coming from the wireless.

The party was open to all ages but Fred and I tried to only invite older students. My sister Lily is a fourth year and she would've been mad if she found out I threw a party and didn't invite her. If I see her trying to drink firewhiskey later I'm sending her straight to bed. There would be students from all houses showing up. I had to invite Slytherins because my brother is one. Although I have to admit they're not all bad. Fred has a thing for smart girls so every female Ravenclaw over the age of 15 will probably show up. I invited a couple of Hufflepuffs. I have a friend name Amelia who used to duplicate her History of Magic notes for me. I managed to scrape and E in OWLs because of her so she gets invites to every party we throw.

People began showing up in twos and threes by eight o'clock.

I spoke to everyone, made jokes, took a couple of shots the whole time I keep looking at the door wondering if a certain brunette was going to show up.

I was strangely disappointed when Rose showed up by herself.

I stopped watching the door and talked to Braden Khan about Quidditch tryouts tomorrow.

* * *

I was standing around talking to a couple of my cousins when Ali came in. She was wearing a short purple dress. She looked around, taking in the room.

I figured I'd save the trouble of her having to find me by going to her.

"I see you made it" I said causally.

"I didn't want you to be heartbroken when I didn't show up so I figured I come for a few minutes" she replied just as coolly.

"You didn't get all dressed up to attend a party for five minutes."

"It barely took me three minutes to get ready. Are you going to keep talking about my attire or ask me to dance?"

"I don't dance" I replied automatically.

She raised one of her eyebrows. I noticed they were thinner than they were yesterday. Three minutes my arse, she totally got all dolled up. I noticed she painted her nails to match her dress.

"What's the point of throwing a party if you're not going to dance?" she asked.

"Guys don't dance at parties" I told her motioning my hand to the wall so she could see all the guys standing around with drinks in their hand. "We like to stand back and drink firewhiskey while we watch the girls dance."

"Well you're not going to stand around watching me dance all night"

"I'm not?"

"Nope, you're going to dance with me." She took me by the hand and led me to the middle of dancing bodies.

When I say I don't dance, what I really mean is I can't dance. I used to stand around moving my arms like a mad man while bobbing my head. Since I don't want to make a complete fool of myself I usually stick to the side lines.

So I just stood there for a while Ali danced against me.

"Oh, come on!" she groaned. She placed my hands on her hips and began to grind into me.

It suddenly got ten degrees hotter.

I tried to calm myself down. So what her but butt was grinding into me. I've been this close to a girl before. Hell I've been closer. Besides this was just dancing. Just dancing. Nothing to get all flustered over.

Of course with the fast music and all the grinding it was more like dry humping than dancing. I tried to keep up with her but honestly I probably looked like a retard. It didn't matter though, it was fun.

After dancing to three pop songs I went to get us drinks.

"Butterbeer" she called after me.

I did a shot of firewhiskey and grabbed two butterbeers.

As I made my way back through the throng of bodies I couldn't help but watch Alison dancing by herself. It was very sensual, like watching a dancing snake charmer. I didn't want to interrupt her but she saw me and stopped dancing. I handed her a drink and took a sip of my own.

Snaking a arm around her waist I whispered into her ear "it's been longer than five minutes."

"You've given me a reason to stay" she admitted taking a sip from her drink.

"That's too bad, I was thinking the two of us go somewhere more private."

She twisted in my arm and threw her empty arm around my neck. "You want to leave your own party? I hope you don't think I'm one of those girls who'll let you drag her into a broom cupboard so you can snog her senseless."

"I like cupboards, they give you privacy, but hey if you want to snog in front of all these people, I don't mind."

"Oh no" she said shaking her head. "I don't snog blokes I'm not dating."

"This isn't a date?"

"Nope."

"Okay, tomorrow—"

"I have to do homework tomorrow" she interrupted.

"It shouldn't take you all day to do homework. I'll pick you up tomorrow at seven in the common room."

"I thought you have Quidditch tryouts tomorrow."

"Tryouts don't last all day."

"Okay, it's a date"

I wanted to lean down and kiss her, but I decided to play by her rules.

"It's a date."

* * *

_AN: So this is one of the stories that had important crap randomly missing from it. I have no idea why. Sorry for taking so long to update. _


	4. Chapter 3

MOMENTS

_Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Potters, Weasleys, or any other character you may recognize_

**Chapter 3:**

The sky was mostly clear and very little wind. All and all it was good Quidditch conditions. Most captains won't start tryouts until next weekend but I like to get a head start on things.

I already bought out all of the Quidditch equipment, the captain badge was pinned to my chest, and I had my Lightning Bolt broom in my hand.

People started showing up before eight o'clock. I liked that. I'm looking for dedication. If you can't show up on time, then you don't make the team. If you aren't willing to miss breakfast, then you don't deserve to be on the team. I take Quidditch very seriously; therefore I only want the serious players.

At 8 o'clock exactly I had twenty-four hopefuls in front of me.

"Before we start I'm going to explain my rules and expectations. Just because you were on the team last year doesn't mean you'll make the team this year. I do not pick favorites, I don't care if we are related. If you are a part of other clubs or you have any obligations that you'll put before Quidditch don't even bother trying out. If you don't make the team, don't give up. I hold three practices a year. You might not be the best now, but if you keep training you never know what can happen. With that being said I am building two teams. Like professionals I like to have a main team and a practice team. I've read the Hogwarts rule book and it doesn't say you can't substitute players if a student gets injured. If you make the practice squad, I expect you to take it as seriously as you would if you made the main squad. Now I want you to split off into groups based on position."

I looked at the potentials there were ten chasers, six beaters, five seekers, and three keepers.

"You and you" I pointed to two keepers "Pick a side and guard it. You, you, you, you, you, you split into two teams. You got ten minutes from the time I throw the quaffle in the air to impress me, make it count."

Every ten minutes I would switch out players. After a while I added in beaters and seekers. Some people went in the air more than once, so I could get a second look.

After two and a half hours I gathered them all around.

"Girl with the pink thing in your hair, what's your name?"

A blonde fourth year wearing a pink bow replied "Sansa Wright."

"Congrats Sansa you make the team."

"Luce, you make the team again" I told my cousin Lucy. Lucy cheered.

"You," I pointed to a short kid, "Are you a first year?"

He nodded demurely. "You did good. You can join the practice team but I can't let you play against Slytherin. You're so small their beaters would focus on you and you'd be taken out within minutes. What's your name?"

"Colin Creevey" he replied.

The name was familiar. "Keep practicing, you'll make a good chaser one day. Guy with the weird shaped glasses, and other guy with the long brown hair you're welcome to join the practice squad. To all the other people who tried out for chaser, better luck next time."

There were some groans and complaints but I ignored them.

"Hu you're keeper. Jace, you're welcome to try out on the practice squad." I didn't even bother mentioning the last guy who tried he didn't save any goals.

"Roxy and the creepy guy holding her hand you both make the team. However if I catch you making out on the field then you're both off the team. There's no time for romance on my team. You, blondie, and you, scary looking guy you can be on the practice squad. Alright next is seekers."

I looked over my notes again. My brother Al plays seeker for Slytherin and he's fast. The problem is his eye sight, it's worse than dads.

"You, Laura" I pointed to a girl who was playing with the ends of her curly black hair.

"It's Lorelai" she replied.

"_Lorelai_, you're a decent seeker, but you're too slow to go against my brother Al. You should probably get a better broom. You can join the practice squad, and if you get a better broom I might let you play in the game against Hufflepuff. Their seeker, Cauldwell, is okay but plays half-heartedly when matched up against a girl. You, what's your name?"

"Jason Summers"

"Congrats Summers, you make the team. To everyone else if you didn't make a team I'm sorry. I have a lot of free time this year if you want to schedule in a private practice to help you get better let me know and I'll set that up. If you made the team or the practice team then I want a copy of your schedules before you go out to celebrate. I don't just schedule practices in the mornings and I need to know when your free times are."

* * *

"How'd tryouts go?" Fred asked as I entered our dorms.

"Hugo made the team he told me he was going to try out for beater but he must've changed his mind because he tried out for keeper."

"His mum probably talked him out of it. You know she didn't want him to play Quidditch at all"

"What? Why not? I thought Aunt Hermione liked Quidditch"

"To watch sure enough, but to let her little Hugo play, not so much."

Beaters are the only players who are allowed a weapon. If anything they're the safest players to play. I shrugged my shoulders and continued on "Roxy and Lucy are back too. You do realize that it's almost 11. Why are you still in bed?"

I went through my rucksack and grabbed a couple of chocolate frogs.

"Hungover" Fred muttered. "I woke up this morning with two sixth years clinging to me, no shirt, puke on my shoes, and a elderly house elf poking my face."

"Sounds like you had a good night."

"From what I remember," he muttered. "Do me a favor. Before you start analyzing your Quidditch playbook, brew me a hangover potion. It feels like there are pixies wreaking havoc in my brain."

"I'm shit a potions, but sure" I said. "Here have a chocolate frog."

I tossed him a frog before eating my own.

* * *

I ditched my school robes for normal dark blue ones. I looked around for a brush but then I remembered I'm not a girl and didn't need to use one. I ran my fingers through my hair. I'm the only one in the family with brown hair but its still Potter messy. It goes down to the tips of my shoulders but no matter how much I try to tame it, it always stays the same.

The door opened and my three dormmates came in: Fred, Jace, and Brendan.

"Here you are" Brendan said. "It's hot as hell outside and we challenged these birds to a water fight near the lake. You have to come."

"No can do" I told them.

"Where are you going, all dressed up?" Fred asked.

"I'm not _dressed up_" I replied automatically looking at myself in a mirror.

"I can smell your cologne from all the way over here" Jace said.

"Shut up!" I sniffed myself. I barely spritzed it.

"Whatever your plans are, cancel them. Lacey Greene, the Ravenclaw girl with the hug knockers is going to be there. I bet her swimsuit is skimpy" Fred said.

I rolled my eyes, Fred and his Ravenclaws.

"No can do" I repeated. "I have a date."

All three guys stopped changing into their swim trunks and stared at me.

"By 'date' you mean you're taking a girl to your favorite cupboard so you can snog her senseless?" Fred said.

"No, I mean an actual date."

Brendan walked over and grabbed my chin "No stars in eyes, doesn't feel feverish, I don't think you've been slipped a love potion, although it's hard to tell."

I shoved him away from me.

"She didn't slip me a love potion."

"Fine, don't come. That leaves more scantily clad girls for us" Jace said.

My invisibility cloak was stuffed into my robes along with the Marauder's Map and my money bag. Getting out of Hogwarts at this time of day is easy. Getting back in past curfew might be more difficult.

I went to the common room. Alison was talking and giggling with Charity Nelson.

"Thanks for the notes. I'll have them back to you by Monday" Ali said.

"No problem take your time" Charity spotted me "James" she sneered.

"Charity" she still held a grudge over the whole fat arse thing. "Hope you don't mind, but I'm going to be borrowing Alison for few hours."

"We were just finishing up" Ali rolled her eyes. "Catch up with you later, Charity."

"Have fun, Ali. James" Charity sneered my name again as she walked off.

"Charity is a generally nice person. What did you do to her that has her snarling?" Ali asked as we left the common room.

"Nothing, she asked for my opinion and I gave it" I shrugged.

"So where are we going?"

"You'll know when we get there" I replied.

"I don't like surprises."

"You'll like this surprise."

We headed down the first set of stairs.

"You know most people have picnics out by the lake."

"I'm not most people" I told her, "Besides right now there's a battle of the sexes water fight taking place by the lake."

We turned onto the fifth floor. I walked up to the statue of Gregory the Smarmy.

"Can you keep a secret?" I asked.

"Of course."

I tapped the head of the statue with my wand and it moved aside.

"Welcome to one of the secret passages out of the school" I told her as a path was revealed.

Alison looked surprised for a moment. "I can't believe there is a secret passage out of the school. When did you find out about this?"

"I found out about this one my first week of school" I told her as I lead her inside. The statue shut itself after us.

"This one? There's more than one?" she asked.

"There are at least seven. Some of them are caved in though. Quite sure McGonagall knows about the one beneath the one-witch statue. She was treating me suspiciously when she saw me in that area." Of course that was back in my second year before I found the Marauder's Map.

* * *

"You should know, I don't sneak just any girl out of school" I said as we came out of the tunnel.

The room was filled with stacks of boxes.

"Where are we?" Ali asked looking around.

"Weasley Wizard Wheezes. This place used to be a Zonkos before my Uncle bought it out. He doesn't mind when anyone uses the passage, as long as they don't steal anything."

I used a simple spell to rid our clothes of the dust and spider webs gathered from walking in the passage.

"Ready to see what Hogsmeade is like when it's not overrun with students?" I asked.

"Sure, let's go."

She linked her arm into mine.

We left the inventory room and was in the main part of the store. There were a couple of customers. I nodded at the clerk who knew I was still in school, but never said anything when I came through this way.

The Hog's head isn't the ideal place for a date. I don't really know the barmaid at The Three Broomsticks well enough to assume she won't report to the school. And there was no way I was going into Madam Puddifoot's. So I took her to Mia's Pizzeria, it's a new place just past Dervish & Banges.

Mia is a nice elderly Italian lady who likes to dote on me because I was her first ever customer.

"Jamise, it's so good to see you" Mia said and she grabbed my face and gave me a kiss on both cheeks."Oh, you bought a pretty lady friend."

Mia kissed both of Alison's cheeks as well.

"My name is Mia"

"I'm Alison."

"Pretty name, for a pretty girl" Mia said and she led us inside.

Mia's isn't a typical restaurant. The cooking section of the restaurant is the bigger part because Mia give's lessons on how to make pizza. That's what we were going to be doing today.

"You're my only customers at the moment so come on back."

Mia gave us both white aprons.

"We're making our own pizza?" Alison asked.

"I thought it'd be fun."

Ten minutes into it Alison groaned, "Why can't we do this the muggle way?"

She was having trouble with the simplest of spells. How hard is it to make a rolling pin roll out dough?

"Because the wizard way is faster" I replied.

"I've been trying to flatten this stupid dough for the past seven minutes with no luck and stop laughing at me."

I stopped chuckling. "Sorry, how about I roll out your dough for you? We'll even do it the muggle way."

I grabbed her hands and placed them on top of the rolling pin. We were incredibly close as I rolled the dough flat. I couldn't help but smell her hair, it smelled like strawberries. How was that even possible? I thought all shampoos were flower scented, at least the girly ones.

"See you got it."

"Yeah, doing things the muggle way is so much faster" she said.

"I think this is the only time that applies."

I set the tomatoes to chop themselves up while Ali cut up the garlic by hand. All together it took us thirty minutes to do something that normally only took five. Not that I'm complaining. It was fun watching Ali mess up and blunder around before she just gave up and did things the muggle way.

When our pizzas were in the oven we went out to the main part of the restaurant. There were more customers now. Mia was instructing two couples in the kitchen. There was a sad looking guy at the bar waiting for a to-go pizza.

We choose a corner booth seat so we were sitting side by side instead of across from each other.

"So how often do you come here?" Ali asked.

I shrugged, "Like every other month. Sometimes more. I've tried to convince the house elves to add pizza to their list but they don't make the menu, McGonagall does."

"Maybe we should send a pizza to McGonagall, let her know what she's been missing."

"That sounds like a brilliant idea. What do you think she'd like better olives or green peppers?"

"Neither pineapples."

I shook my head. I was surprised when she added pineapples to her pizza, it's a fruit for crying out loud. Why would you want to ruin a perfectly nice meal by tossing fruit into it.

"Only a girl would think to add fruit to a pizza. Next you'll be trying to toss in a side salad."

"What's wrong with having a little salad on the side?"

I just shook my head.

"Besides pineapples on a pizza is a lot healthier than bacon."

I added a ton of bacon to my pizza. "Pizza isn't supposed to be healthy, it's supposed to be good."

"Okay fine, when our pizzas get out of the oven we have to swamp a slice to see which is better. Deal?"

"Deal"

We shook on it.

Afterwards I placed my arm over her shoulder.

We sat drinking butterbeer until the pizza came. Mia offered wine but Ali wouldn't drink any since she's under age. I wouldn't drink if she wasn't.

Our pizzas came out and we swapped slices. Word of advice baked pineapples are horrible. I manfully swallowed my bite but was surprised Ali didn't.

"This isn't turkey bacon?" she asked.

I raised my eyebrow "No. Bacon comes from a pig" I said slowly.

She slapped my arm "Don't talk to me like that. I know where bacon comes from. It's just that pork is so unhealthy most people change it out for turkey."

"If bacon comes from a turkey then it's not bacon" I replied. I had never heard of such a thing. It's not like I eat a lot of pork, but bacon is the best thing to eat with eggs, sausage, and hash browns.

Ali rolled her eyes but didn't comment. She knew I was right.

We changed the subject to school. It had been such a long time since I went out on a real date. This was definitely different for the better. I think the last date I went on was when I was a fourth year. First hogsmeade trip of the year I asked this older girl out and she insisted we go to Madam Puddifoots. It was horrible. Not that I minded the snogging bit, it was the fact that everyone was staring. Rumors flew around Hogwarts faster than a golden snitch. Everyone began watching my every move. I couldn't so much as talk to another girl without my so called girlfriend getting jealous. It was ridiculous. After I ended things with her I guess I really stopped dating. I didn't see what the point was would be if they wouldn't trust me. Snogging in cupboards is much easier. At least then the girl knows that there's no strings attached, therefore no need to be jealous.

"What are you looking at? Do I have something on my face? You've been staring intently for the past five minutes" Ali asked.

"Nothing," I said trying not to blush.

* * *

After we left Mia's we went to Honeydukes. We got into a slight disagreement in the shop. I insisted on paying since it was a date. She was getting things for her friends as well and she didn't think I should have to pay for everything. It was considerate, I wondered if any other girl would do the same. But I guess Ali isn't any other girl. We settled it by me paying for her chocolate and her paying for her friends. After that we just walked around talking and eating chocolate until she realized how late it was. We snuck back into the school. It was pass curfew and Ali was in awe of my invisibility cloak; even more so than the map. Personally I think the map is way cooler.

I kissed her goodnight at the foot of her stairs, like the gentleman that I am. She whispered a seductive 'goodnight' and I knew I'd spend most of it thinking about her.

* * *

_AN: Anyone who has ever read/saw Prince of Tennis I got the idea for James to hold tryouts after every match from them. I like how Seigaku holds their tryouts before every major tournament._


	5. Chapter 4

**Moments**

_**I don't own any of the characters you may recognize**_

**Chapter 4:**

"Stop that"

"Stop what?" I asked innocently.

Ali and I were in my dorm. We started out in the common room but it got crowded fast so we moved up to my dorm. Luckily all the other guys were gone. I had to do a quick cleaning charm to make the room look less bachelor-pad-ish.

Ali was lying across the bottom of my bed doing homework for Charms while I was making changes to my Quidditch playbook.

My foot grazed her stomach.

"Stop tickling me!"

"Or else?"

"I'll throw my Charms book at your head" she said sitting up.

"You wouldn't hit me. You love me too much to hurt me" I replied cheekily.

"Oh do I?" she asked holding up the book.

"Yes, you do" I said and I leaned over and tackled her flat to the bed before she could actually throw the book at me.

I tilted her chin down so my lips could capture hers. I could taste watermelon lip gloss on her lips. Was she trying to kill me? I moaned as her lips parted and my tongue gained entrance.

"Do you have any idea what you're doing to me?" my voice came out husky.

"Whatever I'm doing it seems to be working" she said her voice equally as husky.

"Don't stop" I muttered against her lips kissing her again. "Don't ever stop."

I don't know exactly how it happened I was too busy focusing on her lips to pay any attention at all to what my hands were doing, but suddenly she was topless. I tossed my shirt over my head quickly and then went back to kissing her.

There are no words to describe the feeling of skin against skin.

I moved down from kissing her lips to her neck and then lower. She gasped my name when my tongue flicked her nipple. My hands fumbled with her skirt as I gave her breast much needed attention. I'd been dreaming about the damn things for days and to finally taste them, it was better than I imagined.

I gave up on the skirt completely and just slipped her panties off. I made of trail of kisses downwards.

Suddenly she gasped and grabbed my hair painfully and jerked me up. "What are you doing?"

I raised an eyebrow did she really need me to spell it out for her?

"Do you want me to stop?"

Ali blushed and shook her head. She released the death grip on my hair slowly. I could tell she was afraid so I took my time. I continued what I was doing causing her to moan loudly. Gah, what that sound was doing to me.

I sat up to take off my pants.

"Hey, why'd you stop?" she asked.

"It could hardly be considered fair if you're the only person naked" I pointed out.

When we were both naked I trailed another set of kisses up to her neck. I hitched one of her legs over my waist. I slid slowly into her causing her to gasp loudly and dig her nails into my back.

"Are you okay?" I asked.

Her eyes watered. Shit I hurt her.

I wiped a barely shed tear from her eye.

"It's okay," she said, "it's supposed to hurt the first time, right?"

Hell if I knew.

"You sure?"

"Yeah, don't stop."

I could tell when it stopped hurting because she began reacting vigorously. The sounds she made, I never heard anything like it before. She was scratching the hell out of my back, not that I minded. This was bliss.

* * *

The door banged open and I jolted awake.

"Whoa, it smells like sex in here" I heard my cousin Fred say.

"Shhh!" I said sliding from under Ali. She was spent and I doubt she'd get up soon, but I didn't want my idiot roommates to wake her up either. I found my wand and used it to close the curtains around my bed.

Of course all three of my roommates would show up at the same time.

"You're naked" Brendan pointed out.

I rolled my eyes, "I hadn't noticed."

"Who's in your bed?" Jace asked.

"My girlfriend" I replied.

"GIRLFRIEND?"

"Will you lot be quite?"

I glanced in the curtains she was still sleep.

"You're telling us to be quite but you're the one with a bird in your bed" Fred shook his head. "_Muliatto_. It's an excellent spell. Use it."

The guys changed into their night cloths and I slipped back into bed.

Ali cuddled into me when I placed my arm over her waist.

I moved strands of hair out of her face so I could kiss her forehead goodnight.

* * *

"Shit! Shit! Shit! Fuck!"

"That's quite the early morning language you have" I said smiled as I watched Ali look around flustered. "Bedhead really suits you."

"This isn't the time for jokes. I'm naked in your bed."

"I've noticed" I said looking her up and down and she covered herself with the comforter.

"This isn't funny. I'm naked and there are four other guys in the room"

"Three" I corrected, "and don't worry. I put up a spell so we won't be disturbed. Now lay back down."

I tugged her leg and she fell on top of me. My lips automatically found hers.

Ali pulled away with a frown on her face.

"What?"

"You need to brush your teeth" she said.

I laughed.

Alison looked around as if she were afraid someone would hear me.

I summoned her clothes that were left abandoned on the floor.

"Thanks" she said and she started to get dressed. "I should head back before any of my roommates notice I'm missing."

I kissed her cheek. "You might want to take a shower before your friends wake up. We smell like sex. We could always shower together." I wiggled my eyebrows and she laughed.

"Maybe next time" she gave me a light kiss on the lips and then left.

I laid back down. Last night was the best night ever. I have no idea how I'm ever supposed to sleep a night alone again.


	6. Chapter 5

**Moments**

_**I don't own any of the characters you may recognize**_

**Chapter 5:**

I blew my whistle. Everyone froze in mid air. "Good practice guys"

"And girls" Roxy added.

"And girls" I amended. "I got the new Slytherin line-up. I've added changes to the playbook so be sure to grab a copy after you hit the showers."

There was a collection of groans.

"No complaining" I called and they snickered.

I headed to the showers. By the time I got out the rest of the team were in the locker room. Why some people don't change after practice I'll never understand.

"James, put a shirt on you're going to make Sansa faint" Roxy said.

I looked at the blushing Sansa, "Sorry."

I'm used to walking around with just a towel on in the locker room because it's mostly guys, and the only girls who were on the team are girls I was related to. I guess that changed now. I grabbed a shirt from my locker and pulled it over my head..

I pulled the playbooks out of my locker. I had different ones for each position and I was the only person with a copy of them all.

"Next practice is Friday at eight. That's AM not PM."

"James"

"It's a strategic practice. If you all arrive on time there should still be some breakfast left when I get through with you."

I finished getting dressed and headed up to the Gryffindor tower. There was only ten minutes until curfew, guess I kind of cut it close this time.

The common room was full. I glanced around and found Alison doing homework with Rose by the fireplace.

"Hey!" Ali complained as I pulled her out of her seat.

I sat down in her couch and pulled her on top of me.

"Don't distract me, I have to finish this transfiguration essay" she told me with a stern face.

"I promise I won't distract you" I said, "much."

I kept true to my word about not distracting her for all of three minutes. Her hair smelled like strawberries again and it was driving me wild.

I let my hand travel up her thigh. She visibly jumped when I reached her knickers.

"James"

"What?" I asked innocently.

"I'm almost finished. No touching until then" she moved my hand out from under her skirt.

"No touching" I repeated wrapping my arms around her waist.

From the corner of my eyes I could see Rose rolling hers.

* * *

Gentle lips pressed against mine. I parted my lips and opened my eyes as Ali kissed me.

"You feel asleep on me" she muttered.

"Sorry, Quidditch practice must've taken more out of me than I thought" I muttered still half sleep.

Ali was straddling me, her arms around my neck. "How about I help wake you up" she whispered just before she kissed me.

As we kissed I pulled her closer to me, she gripped my hair tightly. Merlin's pants the sound she made when I bit her lip; I was ready to ravish her on the right then and there.

"Ew. I'm going to bed" Rose suddenly said.

Ali pulled away, "I'll be up there in a few"

"Hours" I whispered against her neck as I began to kiss a trail down her throat.

"Minutes. Just until I finish saying goodnight so don't go to sleep."

"Go to sleep, you two can talk in the morning" I said but I doubt either of them heard me.

After five minutes of perfect snogging Ali climbed off of me.

"Goodnight" she said.

"Dream of me" I called after her as she walked away.

"You are so sappy."

I cut my eyes to Fred who just took Rose's abandoned seat.

"Shove off."

"Laney Daniels has been glaring daggers into your bird all afternoon."

"So" I shrugged.

"She's also on her way over."

"What?" I turned around and caught the eyes of a petite blonde who was heading my way. "Damn, I got to go."

I got up quickly and headed towards the dorms.

"Goodnight Jamie!" I heard an overly feminine voice call.

I flopped down on my bed only to groan when I smelled strawberries. I had invited Ali up earlier during lunch. We only had thirty minutes together before we were interrupted by Brendan.

My dorm probably isn't the best place for a quick shag, but I doubt Alison is the kind of girl who'd do it in a broom closet. She was embarrassed as hell when Brendan walked in. I'll find a better place for us to be alone.

I got a letter from my parents at breakfast. I think they were shocked that they had yet to receive a letter home written about me. Now that I think about it we are in our third week of school and I hadn't pulled a prank since the train ride.

I pulled out a quill and parchment and wrote back to my parents that I was alive and well, Lily looked alive, well and hopefully boyfriendless, and as far as I could tell Al was alive but maybe not well, but I have yet to learn of a cure that'll save him from being a Slytherin.

"Hogsmeade weekend, next weekend, are you going to spend it with the guys or with your bird in Madam Puddifoot's?" Fred asked.

"I booked the Quidditch pitch for Saturday" I informed him.

"Un-book it. Dad's going to be at the shop, he has a new prototype for us to look at. Do you realize—"

"That we haven't pulled off a prank since the train, yes. I was just thinking about that."

"Good because I want to target that prat who's snogging my sister"

"Miles Cartwright" the other beater on the team.

"Yeah, that slimy git. My sister is too young to be dating. She's only fifteen."

That's true, she's the same age as Lily and I'd probably kill a guy if I caught him snogging with my sister.

"I've already been giving him detentions whenever he has free time but I think Longbottom is catching onto me."

"We wouldn't want you to lose that head boy's badge before we could actually get something useful out of it."

"Damn right."

* * *

I stood in the Charms corridor waiting for class to let out. Best thing about being a seventh year is all the free periods. I currently have the next two hours free. Okay, yeah, I know I'm supposed to be using that time to study, but honestly the workload hasn't even begun to get heavy. It usually doesn't until after Halloween. Teachers spend all of November trying to shove as much information at us as they can before the winter hols when we'll forget everything for a month.

The door to the Charms classroom opened up. Students were leaving the classroom in twos and threes. I saw Ali standing in between Rose and a girl with short black hair.

"Sorry ladies, hope you don't mind if I borrow Miss Leighton for a bit" I said standing in front of the trio.

"What if I had plans?" Ali asked with an eyebrow raised.

"It's your free period. The first of two today" I pointed out.

"Excuse my boyfriend, he can be a jerk sometimes" Ali said.

I wanted to be offended but this was the first time she called me her boyfriend.

"I'll catch up with you two later."

"We'll be in the library" the short haired girl said.

"How was class?" I asked as we headed towards the nearest stair case.

My arm was over her shoulders and she had an arm around my waist.

"Fine. I think I finally got the hang of _aguamenti_ and I'm ready to move on to something new. How was defense?"

"Boring. We were working on patronuses"

Ali slapped my chest. "Patronuses aren't boring"

"I learned how to make them in my fourth year" I replied.

"Cool. I hear they're really advanced. What shape does yours take?"

"Guess."

We continued up the stairs until we reached the sixth floor.

"A peacock. I hear they're really cocky."

"No."

"A lion would be too cliché."

"Nope, not a lion."

"A stag like your fathers?"

"Surprisingly no."

"Okay give me a hint. Does it fly, swim, or crawl?"

"Crawl."

"Mammal?"

"Yes."

"Furry?"

"Yes."

"Feline or Canine?"

"Canine."

Just as I replied we reached our destination. I stopped in front of a painting of a hunter in the woods.

"Ever notice how this school has seven floors but we really only use the first, second, third, and fifth floors?" I asked as I poked the hunter's cowboy hat making it fall off his head.

"Hey!" he yelled in anger.

"No, I never really thought about it"

"Fred and I did in our first year. So we used the map in order to find abandoned classrooms like the one we threw a party in on the first week of class." I was able to reach into the portrait and pull a gold key out of the hat. "This classroom not even Fred knows about."

I turned the key into the hidden lock and the portrait swung open.

"This is so cool" Ali said looking amazed.

There were no windows in the classroom and that was a good thing. I had asked a house elf to clear out the room and set up a picnic for around three o'clock. They did better than I expected. There were no desks or chairs. There was a large blanket in the middle of the floor, along with a picnic basket, and two candles.

"You set this up?" she asked.

"I have friends in the right places. This will be our hang out spot for when we want to make-out, study, or just chill without having to worry about people busting in on us or glaring evilly from across the room."

"This is perfect. You are the best boyfriend ever."

There it was again, the boyfriend word. Before I could register my surprise she threw her arms around me and began to snog me senseless.


	7. Chapter 6

**Moments**

_**I don't own any of the characters you may recognize**_

**Chapter 6:**

"Who are you going to Hogsmeade with?" Laney Daniels asked.

"Fred."

Laney slapped my chest, "no silly I mean like on a date."

"Its male-bonding day" I replied.

"That's such a shame because I was thinking you and I could possibly hang out" Laney pouted. That would probably work on some other bloke, but not me.

"Sorry" I said and I tried to slip away, but she grabbed my arm.

"You can't be spending _all_ day with Fred."

"I've got plans, and none of them include you" I said extracting my arm. "Excuse me."

I stalked away. I noticed Ali's short haired friend was glaring at me from the couches but I ignored her.

I slipped out of the tower and headed towards the great hall. I didn't see Ali at our table so I figured she was probably still in her dorm. That was okay I figured I'd see her sometime later during the day. Besides it's not like we needed to be together twenty four seven.

I ate a couple of pieces of bacon before Fred and the other guys came down.

"I thought you'd be upstairs saying goodbye to your girlfriend."

"Nope. Hurry up and eat, we gotta lot to do today" I said.

"Just for that I'm taking my time."

We hit up WWW first and ended up spending most of our day there. Uncle George's new creation doesn't have a name yet, but he let us take samples. It was a potion you slip into someone's drink and when they try to talk they'll end up making animal sounds every third word. The more they try to talk the worse it'll get until eventually their face will start to transform into said animal's shape. Once you have an animal's head it takes at least two hours to wear off. At least that's how Uncle George described it. We won't really know until we try it out. Next we hit up Mia's. I remembered Ali suggesting I should send McGonagall a pizza and I suddenly came up with a brilliant idea. I told Fred all about it, and then we sweet talked Mia into letting us borrow her kitchen for a morning. We set it up for a Tuesday, since that was her least busy morning.

Afterwards we went to the Three Broomsticks for drinks.

I spotted Ali at a table with her friends. I went over to say high while Fred ordered drinks.

"Hey, beautiful" I wrapped my arms around her shoulders and gave her a peck on the cheek.

She frowned.

"Something wrong?" I asked.

"No, everything is fine." There was a steel edge to her voice that let me know she was lying.

"Ali" I lifted her chin so I could see into her eyes.

"It's nothing, I promise. We'll talk back at the castle. Go hang out with your friends."

Something was clearly off with her.

"Okay, I'll catch up with you later." I kissed her cheek and went to the table with Fred and our other band mates.

Brendan was explaining his date from hell as I approached.

"You always seem to attract the crazy birds" I said taking a sip of the drink Fred ordered for me.

"Moira Frost wasn't crazy, we went out for two months" Brendan said.

"You dumped her after she set you on fire, remember" Jace said with a laugh.

"I forgot about that" Braden muttered.

"Hey guys."

I looked up to see three fellow seventh year Gryffindors Danielle, Mandy, and Valerie.

"Everywhere else is full, would you mind if we sat with you?" soft-spoken Valerie asked. I know she was pitching her voice low on purpose. She was trying to make her doe-y voice match her doe-eyes to make her seem all innocent. I happen to have a firsthand account that she's not that innocent.

"Sure" Jace said and he began making room.

We all scooted over so the girls could sit down.

* * *

"How is it you always manage to nab all the hot girls?" Jace asked as we were heading back to the castle.

I ignored him. It wasn't my fault Valerie wouldn't laugh at any of his jokes or that she wouldn't stop rubbing up against me.

"It's because his name is Potter and he plays Quidditch" Brendan piped.

I scoffed. I wouldn't take any girl seriously who only wanted me for my name. I found the shit quite irritating really. "Maybe it's because of my dashing good looks" I said trying to play it off. Ali wasn't like that, was she? I mean after all I'm the one who came onto her and not the other way around.

"It certainly isn't because of your huge head" Fred added.

I shook my head, it's not big. "You don't want to date a girl like Valerie anyway. She seems like one of those clingy, nagging, kinds of girls who'll threaten to slit her wrist if you ever tried to break up with her."

"Who wants a date? I just want a shag" Jace replied.

"With that ugly mug of yours you'll be lucky if you can get a girl to snog you, let alone go all the way" Brendan said.

"Shove off" Jace pushed him, causing the two of them to break into a mini pushing war.

If anything that's why they don't get dates, too immature.

"Since we're on the subject of birds, yours looked pretty pissed when she left the pub" Fred said.

I hadn't even noticed when she left.

"Something's up. It's probably pms that's why I stopped at Honeydukes to get buy her chocolate."

Fred snorted. "I don't think that's it. She was probably pissed because three hot girls were all but sitting in your lap not even twenty feet away from her."

Was she jealous? Could be, but she seemed to have a problem before Valerie and her crew showed up.

"Nah, Ali knows she has nothing to be jealous of."

"You, my friend, are an idiot" Fred clapped me on the back. "I hope you bought the super deluxe box, you're going to need it."

* * *

"You didn't have to buy me chocolate" Ali said. We were in our private room, and she was still in a bad mood. It took me fifteen minutes just trying to talk her into coming here.

"I wanted to" I replied.

"I bought my own chocolate, but I can eat yours since it's here" she shrugged.

I guess that's the best 'thank you' I was going to get.

"You're upset talk to me."

When she didn't reply I bit back a groan of frustration.

"Are you mad at me because I was with the guys today instead of you? That wasn't really my fault. The guys were complaining that I haven't been around lately."

She scoffed, "Of course because your mister popularity. James, I don't care if you hang out with your friends" she said sarcastically.

"Oh"

"Truthfully I don't care who you hang out with. It's not like I'm your girlfriend and I have to constantly wonder who you're with or what you're doing."

My God, Fred was right. I could hear his voice saying "Told you so" in my head.

"You are my girlfriend."

"You never asked me to be your girlfriend."

I laughed and then realized, from her raised eyebrows, that she was serious. "Nobody actually does that. I asked you on out on a date. You said yes we've had a good time. We've been making out and fooling around since then, that makes you my girlfriend."

"No that just makes me the girl you're currently sleeping with!"

"I don't fool around with girls I'm not dating. I don't have private rooms where I can be alone with them. I don't show them secret passages ways out of school. I don't take them to my favorite restaurant. I don't buy them chocolate when I think they're pmsing and I definitely don't show them my family heirlooms."

"You think I'm pmsing?"

"Is that seriously all you got out of that?" I asked. I grabbed her shoulders forcing her to look me in the eyes. "I like you, a lot. I care about you. I don't give a shit about any other girl, only you."

She didn't believe me, I could see it in her eyes.

"I'm serious. You're the only girl I like. I…You…." I tried not to blush, I can't believe I'm actually admitting this, "I was a virgin when we met. You're the only girl I eve slept with."

"Really?" she asked her eyes going big.

"Would I be blushing if I was lying?" I asked doing my best to stop blushing.

"I didn't know. There are all those rumors."

"Lies."

"You don't stop them."

"Well it's not like they're negative."

She slapped my shoulder.

"Girls throw themselves at you all the time."

"But I don't act on it" I replied. "Besides it's not really me they want. They're after the Potter name. Everyone knows Potters are famous, rich, and good looking."

"Let's not forget incredibly modest."

"And incredibly modest. You're not like them."

"I'm not? How do you know I'm just not dating you so you'll by me chocolate when I'm moody?" I was glad to see she was in a joking mood.

I placed my arm around her. "Because of that day we met on the train. I crashed into you and you didn't get mad. You also didn't start immediately fawning over me either. And after you came back from where ever you went you didn't throw yourself at me like two of your friends were doing. You didn't even pay me any attention. I know because I spent nearly the whole ride staring at you."

"I thought you were full of yourself and I wasn't going to throw myself at you like Gina and Rochelle were doing. I was seriously wondering why you stayed in our compartment for so long. I had half a mind to go find Laney and tell her where you were at."

"You wouldn't have done that."

"You aren't the only person she annoys. She talks about you nonstop in our dorm. She has this framed picture of you that she keeps under her pillow that she takes out and kisses every night"

"She does not!"

"She does. If I were you I'd be more worried about the lock of hair she wears around her neck in a locket."

"Tell me you're joking."

"I swear to Merlin, it's no joke."

"I'll do anything you want, give you anything if you burn the picture and locket" I said suddenly feeling hot. Its one thing to think a girl is crazy about you, quite another to find out she's just crazy.

"Why would I do that? She's in love with you" Ali teased.

"She thinks she's in love with me."

"Getting the hair out of that locket is going to be hard. She never takes it off. If you really want me to do it you'll have to work for it" Ali said as she wrapped her arms around my neck and kissed me.

All thoughts of Laney and her craziness left my mind as I kissed her back.

(For some reason FF won't take my page break here, so just imagine a line going through)

"By the way, that wasn't the first time we met" Ali said as I ran my fingers through her hair.

I have no idea what time it is. Probably pass curfew. But I didn't care, I didn't want to move.

"It wasn't? So how did we first meet?"

"It was during my first year, your second" she said as she traced a lazy pattern over my chest. "I was having a bad day in potions. This Slytherin jerk was harassing me and I really wanted to curse him but Professor Grieves was there and I couldn't do anything. I was so mad that when class ended I stormed out of the room and suddenly found myself covered in this red and gold gloopy stuff. I wasn't the only one covered in it , but I was already mad. You were standing there laughing your head off with your cousin Fred and a couple other second years. I pulled out my wand, marched up to you and said 'which one of you gits did that?'"

"That was you. I remember. You were adorable. Had really big eyes, like a Japanese cartoon"

"Anime" she corrected.

"Yeah, that. Anyway I apologized and told you that I was just trying to get the Slytherins."

"And I said if you wanted to prank Slytherins then you should do it at the entrance to their dorms, rather than the potions class and I stormed off."

I remembered looking at her walking away and thinking 'who was that?' but I never bothered to find out. Those were the days when I was still disappointed with Al for not making Slytherin. I played a lot of pranks on first year Slytherins back then. At least I did until my mum sent me a howler for challenging the first years to touch the whoming willow and one of them ended up getting injured.

"It took two days to get all of it out of my hair."

"Sorry about that" I said kissing her hair.

"It's okay, I forgive you" she said and then her breaths evened out as she fell asleep.


	8. Chapter 7

**Moments**

_**I don't own any of the characters you may recognize**_

**Chapter 7:**

I almost didn't make it to breakfast. Ali got hungry though, so we eventually had to leave the privacy of our sanctum. I took a quick shower, Ali took like thirty minutes. We walked into the great hall hand in hand. We hadn't even sat down when we noticed Miles Cartwright was turning pink and oinking loudly.

"I wonder what happened to him" Ali muttered as we sat down.

I shrugged my shoulders as Miles began to freak out. He was gesturing wildly and staring to grow pointy ears. Almost everyone at our table was laughing causing people at other tables to peer around and look. Miles got frustrated and stormed out of the great hall but not before nearly everyone in the great hall had a look at his snout.

"I hope he knows he's not excused from Quidditch practice" I commented causing Fred to laugh.

"James!"

I looked at Roxy who was standing with her hands on her hips. Why do all girls stand like that when they're mad?

"What? If you miss practice too I'll replace you with Blondie and the Creep."

"You are such an arse" Roxy declared and she stormed off.

"It's not like he's injured. He can still sit on a broom and swing a bat" I muttered.

Ali shook her head. "You aren't really going to replace him if he doesn't show up, are you?"

"Of course I am. I always keep my word. When I said at tryouts that missing a practice gets you demoted, I meant it."

Suddenly there was a large croak from the Ravenclaw table. Then I heard someone ribbit, another person hooted, a lot of people were starting to transform.

I raised an eyebrow at Fred I thought he was just pranking Miles.

"Too obvious" Fred said.

If Miles was the only person singled out I would've looked to Fred too. I wondered how he got to so many people at once. The kitchens. He must've put it in the juice downstairs.

"Don't drink that" I took Ali's pumpkin juice from her just as she was about to take a sip. "Trust me."

"You did this?" she asked spreading her hand towards the people currently making animal noise.

"Of course not. I've been with you since last night, when would I have had the time?" I said.

"Oh, let me guess. It was Fred? That's why Miles was first, because Miles is dating his sister."

"A man has the right to prank anyone who dates his little sister."

"What if I have an older brother? Would you expect him to do the same?"

"Yes, he wouldn't be much of a good brother if he didn't try to protect his sister."

She just shook her head.

"Do you? Have an older brother?"

"Nope. I'm an only child." I noticed her eyes went dark. They did whenever she talked about her family.

"Well if you're ever in the market for a brother, you can have Al. I'll give him away for free."

* * *

"Jason, that's the third time snitch flew right by your face and you didn't see it" I yelled snapping my seeker to attention.

I dodged a bludger sent by Blondie whose real name I think it Henry. I wouldn't be bothered to memorize it unless he makes it to the team. Of course, Miles was playing like shit even though the animal-shifting potion wore off half an hour ago. Creevey managed to score four goals with the head of a goat.

Lucy passed the ball to Sansa but it was intercepted by Creevey again. Damn the kid was good.

I checked my watch. Damn it, we only had two minutes until we were supposed to turn the pitch over to Slytherin.

I blew my whistle in three short burst letting everyone know it was time to land.

"You all played like shit today" I said, "except for Creevey and Roxy. The first match is in four weeks and we aren't going to be able to practice as much now that the Slytherins are starting to book the field more. Study your fucking playbooks as if it were a subject. I'll be able to tell if you're slacking off. Go hit the showers, you all stink."

I didn't even follow them into the locker room.

My prediction that we were going to slaughter Slytherin might now be coming true after all.

"Rough practice?" Fred asked as I entered the dorm.

"You have no idea" I said as I walked past him and headed to the showers.

This is my final year. I have to win. If I want to seriously make it to the pros I'll have to prove that I have what it takes to lead a team. I took a deep breath trying to calm myself. We could do this. I didn't come all this way just to be thwarted at the last moment.

* * *

Three detentions. I almost make it two months without earning a detention, and then I go and get three in one day. What the hell kind of crap is that? The shitty Quidditch practice this morning and then a crappy transfiguration class. I was starting to wonder if my day could get any worse.

I ran into Ali on my way down to lunch. She looked a little green.

"Are you okay?" I asked.

She paled, "I'm fine."

"You don't look fine"

"Excuse me"

"You know that's not what I meant. You look a little green. The weathers getting colder, it's going to be flu season soon. You should probably visit Madam Patil get a pepperup potion to be on the safe side."

Ali sighed, "You're right. I do feel a little sick. I'll head down to the infirmary."

I watched her go with a shrug. Something was up but I didn't mention it. She didn't appear to be sick earlier, but then again illnesses fly around in this school almost as fast as rumors.

* * *

_AN:I know this is a super short chapter but more should be on their way soon._


	9. Chapter 8

**Moments**

_**I don't own any of the characters you may recognize**_

**Chapter 8:**

Unbelievable. So I'm with the lads, we just pulled a prank on a couple of hapless Hufflepuffs when I spotted Ali. When she spotted me she gave me a look of disdain and then turned around and stormed off in the other direction. I don't know if the guys didn't notice or they were nice enough not to comment but I was affronted. This wasn't the first time this happened either.

Whenever I tried to approach her it was always 'oh, I'm busy I'll catch up with you later' or something else equally lame. But all together ignoring me was a whole other thing. I thought we worked past whatever insecurities she had, but if she still had reservations, then I'll just have to try harder.

I never really had to try to get a girl's attention before, not like this. It was weird. On one had I didn't even know why I was trying. On one hand she's just one of many girls that attends this school, if she wants to ignore me there are plenty others that can take her place. On the other hand I actually liked her and wanted to know why in the hell was she ignoring me as if I were a dementor stalking her trying to suck out her soul.

I told myself not to be a stalker, it's too desperate. She wants to ignore me? Fine, I'll let it go on for a few more days.

With my new found free time I was drilling my Quidditch team even harder. There were three weeks until the first game of the season. My brother is the captain of the Slytherin team. He's such a little traitor. This would be his second year as captain. He put together an interesting team last year. I think for the first time in probably a century, there was a female on the Slytherin Quidditch team. We still won the match regardless. But they'd give us a run for our money. Speaking of Quidditch Lorelai approached me when I entered the common room.

"Here you go" Lorelai handed me a parchment.

"Thanks."

"No problem" Lorelai said with a shrug, "Do you know if the pitch is going to be booked later?"

"I booked the pitch for later. Colin and I are going to be training, feel free to join us."

I kicked a set of third years out of the comfy seats by the fireplace.

It's never too soon to get intel on the enemy so I had Lorelai scout out the Ravenclaw team practice this morning. It's not cheating. It's strategizing. I know for a fact the only reason why Amber Ross comes and watches our practices is because she's spying for her boyfriend on the Hufflepuff team. Hufflepuff is so hopeless though so I don't even really bother with kicking her out of the stands. I doubt she's the only spy, but I like to keep the times of my practices unpredictable. Any practice were we're going over major strategy I make sure to mark off as a closed practice.

"Hey, James."

"Hi Laney" I replied without looking up.

"My grams just sent me brownies. Do you want one? They're homemade triple fudge."

I raised an eyebrow at the box of brownies she was holding out.

Laney rolled her eyes and took a bite of a brownie "They aren't spiked with love potion or poison. I promise."

"Thanks" I said as I cautiously bit into the brownie. It was good, not as good as my grams baking, but still good. In a way it almost tasted familiar. I was sure I had one before.

"Laney" I called to her as she started to walk away.

"Yeah?"

"Happy Birthday."

"Thanks" she smiled and strode off her blonde hair bouncing as she went.

A couple of years ago Laney told me that her grams sends her brownies on her birthday every year. She'd given me a couple that year too.

* * *

"This is twice the size of the dungeon we used last Halloween" Fred said as we scouted out places for our Halloween party.

"I think this is the place Nearly-Headless Nick uses for his death day party" I said as I looked around.

"Then I guess they'll be a lot of ghost in attendance, because we're using this space" Fred said.

Fred used his Head Boy privileges to make sure that only lax prefects would be patrolling Halloween night, and then he invited them to the party so that way no one would be patrolling.

I ordered the drinks already. "The space is almost too big. We can get a lot of people here to fill it, but after hours? You know the teachers are going to be patrolling as well since it's a holiday."

"I got that covered. We'll just have to put up the usual enchantments and hope that no one gets too drunk they decided to go streaking throughout the castle."

That happened once, last year. This little idiot got completely starkers in the middle of the dance floor, announced he was going streaking and then ran out of the party. Everyone in the party was laughing their heads off. And then McGonagall showed up pinching the twerp by his ear. He was so drunk that he ran around the castle being loud, McGonagall found him, and he told her about the party.

"Think we can sneak in a band?" I asked.

"It's been a while since we threw a party with live music. This seems like the perfect place for it. Maybe." Fred snapped his fingers. "Karaoke."

I shook my head. "Bad idea."

"Come on, you know how funny it is to watch drunk people sing" Fred pointed out.

"Nobody wants to hear Timothy Sands crooning _You Charmed the Love Right Out of Me _again" I said. We tried karaoke once, it was a bad, bad idea.

"Sands finished school last year."

"Maybe"

"Awesome."

We decided it was going to be a masquerade. Since it was such a short notice we would be passing it off as a semi formal, but everyone would be expected to come with their own masks.

We would wait until the day before to set up the protective spells needed to ward off teachers during the party. If we did the spells now and a teacher happened to come across them they'd know something was up. We did however set up a barrier at the door.

* * *

"Good practice guys. If we play like this in two weeks we'll destroy Slytherin no problem" I called at the end of practice. I stayed on the pitch gathering the snitch and the bludgers while everyone else hit the locker room. When I had all the equipment locked away I still didn't head to the lockers. Instead I flew around, daydreaming again.

It would be so awesome to play professionally. I knew there would be scouts at the game. I was hoping the Puddlemere scouts would show up. They're second in the league right now, only behind the Arrows. The Arrows put together a pretty good team for the past three years. It helps that their captain played for Britain during the world cup four years ago. He keeps his team training under a international level. Behind Puddlemere is Pride o f Portree. They've put together a good team but their weak link is their seeker. They might be at the game scouting for a new one. I tried to be brotherly and point out to Al that he'd make a good fit on their team but he wants to be an Unspeakable. I have no idea why anyone would want to be an Unspeakable but it's his choice.

Almost as if I summoned him by thinking of him I saw my brother approaching the pitch. I guess I've been up here for quite a while. I headed off to the locker room as the Slytherins got ready for their practice.

* * *

**Since** I skipped lunch I headed to the kitchens. I had a double bacon sandwich before I headed up to the Gryffindor Tower. As I came upon the corridor Ali was exiting the portrait. She made like she was going to walk my way, spotted me, and then turned and went the other way.

What the hell was that?

I was too tired to chase her down. More than tired, I was highly annoyed. I strolled into the common room. I spotted Fred and Brendan by the fireplace and I went over there and sat in the empty seat between them. They both looked like they were doing homework.

"What the hell is her problem?" I asked myself as I sat down.

"You still dating that sixth year?" Brendan asked.

"I thought I was" I said.

"Forget her" Fred said. "If she wants to ignore you, let her. There are other birds in the sky."

"I know that" I replied.

"I've never seen you hung up on a girl before" Brendan pointed out.

"I'm not hung up on her" I said.

Fred snorted.

"I'm not."

"Sure you aren't. That's why you'll be taking someone else to the Halloween party."

"I'm not taking anyone to the party. Going solo means I have more options of who I want to leave with."

"That's the spirit. Now stop bothering us with your girl problems we have to finish this essay for Defense" Fred said.

"You might as well join us, it's due next period" Brendan said.

"I finished it already" I shrugged.

"All four rolls?"

"I've had a lot of time on my hands" I shrugged again. "This is what happens when I don't have a girl to distract me."

"So find a new girl."

The prospects of finding a new girl didn't really appeal to me. For some reason I was hooked onto to Alison. If only I could get inside her damn head to know what the hell is wrong with her?

We did have that talk about jealousy and what not. I thought she had gotten over it, obviously not.

_AN: I hate how the stupid page break things don't work all the time. _


	10. Chapter 9

**Moments**

_I don't own any thing in the HP-verse_

_Major Thank-Yous to everyone who reviewed, favorited, or added this story to their alerts. This  
is one of my favorite stories to write so I'm happy people are actually reading it!_

**Chapter 9:**

Halloween masquerade party is a go. Fred and I already had everything set up. The invites were all sent out. Everyone had a mask. All we had to do was wait. Truthfully speaking I wasn't really looking forward to the party. But hey I knew there would be plenty to drink. My plan was to get pissed and forget all about Alison Leighton. Since it's hard for me to go five minutes without thinking about her silky brown curls, those blue eyes that sparkle with unknown mysteries, those very full lips that often taste like watermelons or strawberries depending on which chapstick she decided to wear that day. Damn it, I'm doing it again. When I'm pissed my brain will be too foggy to even think about Alison and the way her smile makes my heart beat faster or the way she moans my name when we're having sex, or the way it feels when she clinches around me when she…fuck! Not thinking about her is hard.

"Potter!"

I looked up at Professor Nix who was looking at me like he expected something. The rest of the class was looking at me as well.

"What?"

There were a few snickers from behind me.

"Come to the front of the class and demonstrate the proper way to perform a revulsion jinx."

He wants me to come up to the front of the class when I'm harder than a beater's bat? I don't think so. These robes leave very little to the imagination.

"That's okay professor, I'll pass" I said casually causing more people to snicker.

"It wasn't a suggestion" Nix said.

"Pick on someone else. Connor is such a know-it-all I bet he knows how to do the spell."

It was a surprise to no one when Gryffindor lost points and I was assigned a couple of detentions by the end of class.

"What's with you today? You can do a revulsion jinx. I've seen you do it" Fred asked as we headed up to the Gryffindor tower.

"I can't stop thinking about Ali." Fred sighed I had a feeling he was tired of hearing me talk about her. "She keeps avoiding me and I don't know why. The more I think about her the hard my dick gets. It's like I'm walking around with a Firebolt in my pants. It's like I'm going through puberty all over again."

Fred was shaking his head. "You need to get over this girl. Pick up a tart at this Halloween party and forget all about Alison. She might not be using a love potion but she has some sort of hold over you."

"I plan on getting pissed at the party, but that isn't until later. It's barely noon. Fuck it, I'm going to head to the Quidditch pitch, fly around for a bit. You should come"

"Do you know how messy my hair gets when it's wet?" It was raining heavily outside.

"You are such a girl" I said.

"This coming from the guy who spent the past weak mooning over a girl who has clearly been avoiding him."

"She has not been avoiding me, we've both been busy."

"Keep telling yourself that."

* * *

I flew around the Quidditch pitch for four hours. My team was going to be pissed. As I flew around I could visualize how the game with Slytherin would go and I made several key changes to strategy. Oh, well they'll get used to it. After a long hot shower I headed back up to the school.

"James!"

Lacey Greene and two other seven year Ravenclaws were walking towards me. I slowed down so they could catch up.

"We were worried about you when you didn't show up to Transfiguration" Lacey said with a flirty pout.

"Forgive me, I didn't mean to make three pretty girls worry. I was on the Quidditch pitch and lost sense of time."

The two girls whose names I didn't know blushed.

"You're such a dedicated player, James" Lacey said placing her hand on my arm. "Are you going to go pro?"

"Of course" I replied.

"You are the best chaser in school. Everyone says how you're even better than Dominic Daskalov" one of the other girls said.

Ah, ego-strokers, they're exactly what I need after the week I've been having. Daskalov is said to be the best in the world right now.

"Thank you. I hope to see the three of you at the Halloween party tonight."

"Of course we'll be there. You and Fred throw the best parties" Lacey said trying to claim the spotlight for herself.

"But how will you be able to tell who is who if we're all wearing masks?" the other girl said in a quiet voice. The other two girls looked at her like she was stupid.

"I'll know" I said and then I caressed her cheek, "I could never forget such beautiful green eyes."

The girl started fanning herself. I wanted to laugh so bad. I resisted and smiled instead. That seemed to make her blush harder.

"Hm, hm"

I froze.

"I hope you don't mind breaking away from your friends, James, but I need to talk to you" Alison said in a cold voice.

The one time when I flirt with other girls Ali would be there.

"We do mind actually" Lacey said.

"It's okay. I'll see you three at the party" I said with a wink.

Ali huffed. I wanted so bad to roll my eyes but instead I followed her as she began to walk off.

"I thought you wanted to talk" I said.

"I do, just not in front of your harem."

I scoffed. "Where are we going?"

"Somewhere where we can talk"

"We can talk here"

"In private. I don't want to be overheard."

Someone was still in their bad mood. I followed her down a set of stairs and I realized we were on the sixth floor. We were going to our private room.

"You've been avoiding me" I said.

"I'm surprised you even remember who I am. With so many girls throwing themselves at you I wonder how you keep all of their names straight."

I laughed. "This again? You're jealous" I thought we had gotten past that stage.

"I am NOT jealous!"

"Could've fooled me" I muttered as we reached the cowboy portrait.

Ali opened the door angrily.

I stepped in the room after her.

Everything was in the exact same spot we left it. The comforters still wrinkled and rumpled, the candles still lying on their sides from when they were knocked over.

"You got me where you wanted me. What do you want?" I was doing my best not to sound angry. But being in here reminded me of being with her and I was trying my hardest not to think about sex with Ali. All the tension that went away from playing Quidditch was slowly flowing back.

"In a hurry to get back to your harem?" she sneered.

"Maybe I am" I replied with just as much venom. "Maybe I'm tired of your mood swings. I'm tired of trying to get your attention when it's obvious you want nothing to do with me. So what do you want?"

She opened her mouth, then closed it.

"Spill it out already, I have other places to be."

Her eyes went hard, "I'm pregnant, James."

My heart stopped. Pregnant? A million scenarios flew through my mind at lightning speed. I couldn't think straight, couldn't breathe.

"Say something!"

"Congratulations?"

Ali balled up a fist and I swear she was thinking about punching me. I automatically took a step back. What else was I supposed to say?

"The baby is yours idiot."

"Oh." I knew that. I mean if she says she's pregnant than that means there is a baby. It's obvious the baby would be mine. We've been having sex….a lot of sex….in this room. I had to shake my head to stop from visualizing it.

"Are you sure?" I asked.

She gasped outraged and then her fist hit the side of my face. "Yes I'm sure. I don't sleep around unlike some people."

I didn't taste any blood but my jaw ached. "I didn't mean are you sure it's mine. I meant are you sure you're pregnant."

I began to massage my jaw.

"I haven't gone to Madam Patil and gotten a test or anything. I've missed my period. I'm super late."

"So you might not be pregnant."

"I've been nauseous lately and throwing up. It was Rose who pointed it out that I might be pregnant. And that's I realized I hadn't had my period yet."

"Rose knows?! She's going to tell Lily. Lily can't keep a secret to save her life. The whole of Hogwarts will know about it at the end of the day. I'll be surprised if it doesn't make the morning prophet."

"I didn't tell Rose. I told her it was probably just a bug or something. I'm not stupid enough to tell anyone. Besides she warned me to stay away from you."

Rose did what? I see I'm going to have to have a talk with her later.

"How did this happen?" I asked myself.

"We had sex" Ali replied.

"I'm not stupid, I know how babies are made. Shouldn't you be on the potion?"

"What potion?"

"Your mom never taught you how to make the birth control potion?" I asked puzzled. It's something that all mothers teach their daughters when they're like fifteen or sixteen.

"I'm muggleborn" she reminded me.

Oh yeah, I forgot about that.

"I'm sure there was a spell or something you could of used but didn't. Let's not play the blame game" Alison said. She was right, there was a contraception charm, I just never thought to use it because….well in the heat of the moment it never came to mind.

"So what are we going to do?" I asked.

"I'm not giving up this baby if that's what you mean" she said.

"I didn't even think of _that_" I said. "But you're sixteen and I'm seventeen we aren't exactly at an age where we can be raising a baby, nor or we in a relationship where we can raise the kid together."

Since when are we not in a relationship? I guess we have different definitions of the word, again.

"I have to get to class" Ali said checking her watch.

How could she even be thinking about class at a time like this?

"There are more important things than class. I think we should go down to Madam Patil and get a test taken."

"I'm not going to the school nurse, you know how embarrassing that is?"

I sighed, "How else are we supposed to find out if you're really pregnant or not. Since you don't know how to do a contraceptive potion I take it you don't know how to make a pregnancy test."

"I don't. It's not something they teach in class. I could go to the library and see if they have a book, but I highly doubt it."

"Fine. Let's go get one from the apothecary in Hogsmeade. He should have some stocked."

"Do we have to do this now?"

"The sooner we know the better. We could go to St. Mungos and have a healer look at you."

"Oh, you're willing to risk it? Sure it won't end up in the Prophet? Potter and girl show up at St. Mungo's asking for a pregnancy exam. I'm sure everyone would love to read about it" she said sarcastically.

"I would be in disguise."

"Whatever let's go to the apothecary."

* * *

"Where in the blood hell have you been all day?" Fred asked. "You're super pale. Were you out there flying in this weather all this time?"

I plopped on my bed. "I haven't been flying" I said.

"You look like you could use a drink"

"Or a whole barrel"

"It's a good thing we're throwing a party later."

"I'm not going to the party" I replied.

"What? Why the hell not? It better not have anything to do with that siren you've been pining after."

"Ali isn't a siren."

"She's something. She's got you by your balls, and you're not even fighting back."

"She's pregnant."

There was a scuffle and I didn't have to look over to know that Fred fell off his bed.

"She's what?"

"That's where I've been. We went and bought tests"

"It could've been wrong. It's been known to happen. The potion could've been made wrong."

"All five of them?" I asked.

Fred was silent for a moment. "What are you going to do?" he finally said.

"I have no bloody idea" I replied as I laid out on my bed.

Staring at the ceiling all I could think about was Ali's expression when the test turned positive. She cried. I didn't like seeing her cry but she wouldn't let me touch her. She said she needed time to think, alone. And then she ran off.

"Here's what you're going to do. You're going to go to this party tonight. Get pissed. Forget about all your problems. Even if it is just for one night. Trust me, it'll help you sleep better too."

"If I get so pissed I start talking about the pregnancy…"

"I knock you out or hit you with a silencing charm. Just make sure no girl slips you a love potion and you'll be good to go."

"I need to buy a flask" I muttered.

"I'll get you one for Christmas."

That's why Fred is my best friend.


	11. Chapter 10

**Moments**

_Disclaimer: I don't own anything from the HPverse_

**Chapter 10:**

"What was that?" I asked as a quaffle flew right through the loop with a strange sort of twist.

"If you hold the ball like this, before you shoot, it puts a sort of spin on it…" Colin trailed off.

"Why'd you stop?" Sansa asked.

"You really want me to explain?"

"Yes!"

"Okay, so it's like this."

For a first year Colin was extremely smart. He asked me to have private flying lessons with me all week but he never showed me this move before.

I blew my whistle and everyone gathered. "That was an excellent practice. Good job everyone. Slytherin won't know what hit them. Everyone hit the showers and enjoy your day of rest tomorrow. The game is in two days so make sure you get enough rest. Don't over exert yourselves doing extracurricular activities."

* * *

"Hey," I said to Rose, "is Ali up in her dorms?"

"No."

"What the hell is your problem with me?"

"Excuse me?" Rose had this look on her face like she was disgusted to even be in my presence.

I hated it when Rose acted like this, all snobby-like and sneering.

"I said what the hell is your bloody problem with me? If you don't like me, I don't give a shit. I'm not your biggest fan either. You walk around like you got a firebolt up your ass. Just stay the fuck out of my relationships. You had no right to try and warn Ali away from me"

"She's my best friend"

"She could be your sister for all I give a fuck. Stay the hell out of my relationships. It's none of your fucking business. When you stop being such a know-it-all prune then maybe you'll get a boyfriend of your own. If you see Ali tell her I'm looking for her."

* * *

"What the hell did you say to Rose?"

I looked up to see a very angry Ali standing over me. Her hands were on her hips and her eyes were narrowed.

"I told her to mind her own business and stay out of our relationship" I replied.

"We don't have a relationship/"

"I don't remember us breaking up." I set aside the essay I was working on so I could look her in the eye.

"I…You still want to be with me?" Her arm fell from her hips as she began to lose some of her anger.

"You're the one who has been avoiding me" I pointed out.

"I needed time to think" she said quietly.

"And have you thought it all out?"

She shook her head.

I pulled her into my chair with me. "You don't have to do everything alone."

Ali sighed. "I was going to head down to Madam Patil and have her look me over before I ran into Rose. Come with me, I'll go do it right now."

"Alright" I banished my homework upstairs to my room.

We walked down to the nurses' office. We still had a lot of things to discuss but I was hoping we'd have time to discuss them after we saw the school's nurse.

"Just so there's no confusion. I'm your boyfriend, you're my girlfriend. So no more avoiding me"

"Okay"

"Fred is right, I do sound like a girl" I muttered.

Ali laughed.

"Sounding like a girl is a bad thing?" she asked.

"It is if you're a manly man like me." This caused her to laugh harder.

"You're always laughing at me" I fake pouted.

"You're so easy to laugh at" she replied.

"You know you love me."

We entered the infirmary. Luckily there was no one occupying any of the beds.

"Hello, how may I help you" Madam Patil asked when she saw us.

I did a double check to make sure no one else was around.

"I'm pregnant" Ali blurted. "We took a test we got from the apothecary and it was positive. So now we're here for a check-up or whatever it is that pregnant people do next."

Madam Patil looked shocked for all of five seconds. "Please lay down on a cot."

Ali laid down. I sat in the chair right next to her. I held her hand. Madam Patil began touching Ali's stomach. I have no idea what she was doing. Trying to feel the baby? I shrugged my shoulder not wanting to ask questions yet. Then she pulled out her wand and muttered a spell. I don't know what she did but suddenly Madam Patil said "Yes you're pregnant. I'd say about five or six weeks."

Five to six weeks. School started barely eight weeks ago. I think this means I got her pregnant that first time. I wasn't sure if that's a good thing or not. I mean, most guys would brag about getting a girl pregnant on their first try. Only I wasn't exactly trying to get her pregnant.

"Everything seems good, but it's too soon to tell. You are going to need regular check-ups, at least once a month. We'll write a schedule."

Fifteen minutes later Ali and I headed to our private room.

"I'm really pregnant" Ali muttered.

"Yeah, we're having a baby."

"Merlin's pants."

We laid down on our blankets. I had her in my arms.

"My parents are going to kill me" she finally said.

"No, they aren't. I won't let them"

"You don't know my parents"

"I'll meet them"

"I don't want you to."

"You don't want me to meet your parents? Don't you think they'll want to meet the guy who knocked up their only child?"

"No" Ali shook her head. "My dad will kill you. I'm serious."

I sighed. "We'll my family will love you. My god brother Teddy married my cousin Victorie some years back and my grandmum Molly has been pressuring them to have babies. Nan is going to go ballistic. She loves babies. Probably why she had seven kids."

"Seven is a lot. I can't imagine giving birth just the one time."

"Well we got, what nine months to prepare" I said.

"Seven and a half. Remember before we left Madam Patil said the due date would be around the end of June."

"Oh, yeah. You can have the baby right after we get out of the school."

"You think I'll still be here then?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well, I don't know the rules are here but there are some muggle schools that won't accept pregnant girls. They kick them out and send them to a school for pregnant teens."

"They have schools like that?" I never heard of such thing. Then again I never heard of anyone being pregnant at Hogwarts either. "We'll they're not going to kick you out here."

"How do you know?"

"It's the only wizarding school in Britain. They can't kick you out. Where else will you go to learn? Besides Professor McGonagall seems all strict and bad-ass like but she's a big softy on the inside. Don't tell anyone I told you that though, she'd deny it."

* * *

"You seem happy. Did you make up with your girl?" Fred asked as we played a match of wizard's chest.

"Yea, is it that obvious? Bishop to F4"

"You've had that huge grin on your face all afternoon. Knight to F2. Checkmate."

I looked down at the board. I suck at this game.

"You suck at this game" Fred pointed out.

"I know" I pulled out a stack of cards from my pocket. "Exploding snap?"

"You suck at this too" Fred said.

"Bring it on."


	12. Chapter 11

**Moments**

_**I don't own any of the characters you may recognize**_

**Chapter 11:**

"Captains shake hands."

Al and I walked up to each other. Normally this is the part where the captains try to squeeze each other's hand and who ever flinches or breaks away first is the loser. Not with me and Al. We just like to trash talk each other.

"Sorry little bro, you're team's getting destroyed."

"Don't write home to mum crying when you lose"

"I don't think sending a letter to dad and asking for tips will work against me"

"You still haven't broken mum's record for most points scored in a game"

"You still haven't broken dad's record of fasted snitch caught"

"Well you—"

"WILL THE TWO OF YOU SHAKE HANDS ALREADY?!"

Al and I grabbed each other's hands.

"You're going down" we said at the same time.

"I want a nice clean game from all of you" the ref said. "Now mount your brooms."

Sansa and Lucy clamored to my side as the Slytherin's mirrored us.

The ref blew her whistle and tossed the Quaffle high in the air. We all lounged for the ball. My hands landed on the red ball and I pulled it towards my body and with a burst of speed charged ahead.

I could hear Fred commenting over the speakers. I barely paid attention to what he was saying. A Slytherin was coming up on my right. I passed the ball to Lucy who was on point in my left. We kept our Hawkshead Attacking Formation. It was a basic formation, so basic it made Quidditch through the Ages, but not a lot of teams could pull it off perfectly. A Bludger was aimed at Lucy. She did a barrel roll going to the left the same time Sansa did a barrel roll going right. As the two aligned, the ball switched hands. It happened so fast I doubt the Slytherin chasers noticed it. I called it the Potter Barrel Roll. With Sansa at point she advanced fast. Her strength however didn't lie with her score making ability. She did a reverse pass and I caught the ball. I entered the scoring zone from the right as their keeper moved to cover the right loop I dropped back and aimed for the middle. He didn't have time to change directions leaving the ball free to soar right through the middle loop.

I did a small fist pump but I didn't have time to celebrate. Slytherin got the ball. The worst part about being a chaser is defending..

The new kid, Boyle, was pretty fast. I switched places with Sansa so she could mark him. We all stuck to our marks making it hard for them to pass. Lucy managed to steal the ball and we headed in the opposite direction.

Three minutes into the game and the score was 40-Nil. It was going very fast paced. Hugo managed to block three attempted goals. Their beaters were getting relentless. I dodged two bludgers back to back. Where in the hell were Roxy and Cartwright? Not that I had time to worry about that. I used the Porskoff Ploy to pass the ball to Lucy who went for the goal, and damn, it was blocked.

"We'll get it back" I called to her as I went after Nott, who was currently in possession. When I caught up to him I rammed him hard, causing him to almost lose his balance. Nott got angry and tried to ram me back but I dropped down causing him to overshoot himself and he suddenly found himself sandwiched in between Sansa and Lucy. The two girls put the pressure on until he had no choice but to pass. Before the ball could reach Boyle I intercepted it. I did a reverse pass and Sansa caught the ball. With a burst of speed she rushed forward and scored.

The score was seventy to twenty with us in possession. We were using the Mullet Formation as made famous by the 95 Ireland team. Sansa was on point with me and Luce flanking her on either side.

"It looks like Potter has spotted the snitch" Fred informed everyone.

Sansa halted. Damn it.

"Don't seeker watch" I called after her but it was too late a bludger hit her in the back causing her to lose the ball.

Damn it. Where in the hell were my beaters?

"Both seekers dodge a bludger aimed by Roxanne causing them to lose sight of the snitch."

The Slytherins scored making it seventy to thirty.

"Are you okay?" I asked Sansa as Lucy recovered the ball.

"I fine" she grimaced.

We aren't allowed to substitute out injured players. Sure if the match last for more than twenty four hours we can substitute tired players but if someone was injured they were out for the rest of the game.

"You better not just be saying that" I told her as we charged up to either side of Lucy. Lucy scored and I called time-out. I hate calling time-outs. While it might be a good time for our seeker to find the snitch the same can also be said for their seeker. I signaled the chasers to land.

"Sansa, here quick."

"What are you doing?" she asked as I began lightly running my fingers over her back.

"Two broke disk, they're not puncturing a lung so you can still play. I'm going to spell a wrap to go around the broken bones so hopefully they won't hurt as much. Luce she's going to end up favoring her right side so we're going to have to change formations. I'm going to guard her right so that means you'll be doing most of the work. You can head back up and tell Roxy and Cartwright that if there aren't any Slytherin injuries by the end of the game they're off the damn team."

I pointed my wand at Sansa and muttered a spell.

"Feel better?" I asked.

"A little bit. Nott is weak on his right so he'll be an easier target for you. When they're in possession he's your target now."

"But Bode."

"I got Bode. Don't pay attention to the commentary. If the snitch is mentioned ignore it."

I thought I went over seeker watching in practice I guess that's just something I'll have to mention at the next one. We got back on our brooms and took to the air again.

Sansa had slowed down considerably since the hit. I spent most of my time guarding her from attack. Slytherins were catching up, the score was 100 to 60. We caught a lucky break when Roxy sent a bludger to the keeper knocking him out of the game. The tide of the game shifted back to us as we scored four unattended goals. Summers crashed when he fell for Al's feinting. I had to fix his nose, but now we were still at a disadvange. Magically fixed nosed or no, Summers would still be having slight vision problems not to mention if his broom got slightly damaged it could shift everything. If Al catches the snitch we lose.

"Getting tired?" I asked Sansa.

"No."

"Good. I'm afraid I can't guard you're weak side anymore so you're going to have to muster up some strength."

"Okay Captain."

"Luce"

"I'm on it"

I dodged a bludger and Cartwright speed past me trying to catch up to it.

Lucy stole the ball from Goyle. Right after she scored I heard the ref blow two quick spurts into her whistle.

"Penalty to Slytherin"

What the hell?

"Madam Hooch awards the penalty to Slytherin after Cartwright hit Potter with his beater's bat" Fred said over the speaker.

I made a mental note to have a serious talk with Cartwright after the game.

Hugo blocked the penalty shot. Merlin's blessed hat for small favors.

The score became 190 to 70. We were only up by 120 and needed at least four more goals to secure a win. Players were getting tired on both sides of the ball. We had gone all out so early on in the match that a lot of people where now losing ground.

Lucy scored another goal. Hugo blocked the next goal. Sansa dropped the ball. Hugo blocked again. I scored the next goal. Up by one forty both teams had resulted to trick plays. The Slytherins scored again but their point got taken away for Stooging. Lucy scored again.

"Summers has sighted the snitch!" Fred called making our fans go wild. No point in paying attention to anything but the quaffle. I went after Bode. We were battling arm and arm as not even fifty feet away Al and Summers were chasing the snitch. Bode ducked to dodge a bludger but I didn't bother. Just then Sansa swooped down below and swatted the ball away. I lurched for the ball but Lucy got there first. I didn't even see where she came from. With a burst of speed she charged past both the seekers and the snitch. I followed quickly behind her. Warrington, a beater, rammed into Lucy. Most people were seeker watching so the foul went missed. Lucy passed me the ball and I hauled it towards the left hoop. It soared past.

Not even a full second I heard Fred call "And Al Potter caught the snitch." Did my goal count? Did I make it in time?

"Gryffindor wins 230 to 220!"

* * *

There were spectators in the stands. I noticed ones from Puddlemere, Wimbourne, Applebe, and Falmouth. Of course they didn't stop by to talk to players after the match but I hoped that Puddlemere was here to check out my skills. I entered the locker room. Everyone was still there, good. I walked straight over to where Cartwright stood in front of his locker and punched him full on in the face.

"What the hell James?" Roxy said.

What is it with this guy always needing Roxy to stand up for him?

"He knows what that's for" I replied. "I hope everyone has fun celebrating our win, but not too much. I'm calling an emergency practice. Tomorrow, 7:15AM. Don't be late. Good steal Lucy, you won us the game. For that you're the only one who gets to sleep in tomorrow. Sansa, make sure you see Madam Patil."

After I showered I headed up to the Gryffindor tower. There was a party full in effect. I was immediately surrounded by people who were amazed at my last second score. I bet half of them didn't even see it. I looked around the sea of bodies. Where in the hell was Ali? It took like twenty minutes to be able to break free from the crowd.

I found Ali, she and Rose were sitting in the comfy seats by the fire not even celebrating the win.

"Hey" I said coming up from behind her. I wrapped my arms around her and leaned over the chair.

"Hey" Ali said back, looking up. "Good game."

I gave her a kiss. "Did you come to the game?"

"Of course I did" she replied.


	13. Chapter 12

**Moments**

_**I don't own anything in the HPverse**_

**Chapter 12:**

"For the elixir to induce euphoria do you know what ingredient you can add to counterbalance the side effects? It's not in Advanced Potion-Making" Ali asked. We were sitting in our room. Ali was doing homework. I was working on my playbook. Tomorrow Hufflepuff plays Ravenclaw. I wouldn't be making any official changes until then.

"A spring of peppermint" I replied.

"Thanks" she replied and I could hear the sound of her quill scratching against parchment.

"Ow" Ali hit me in the head with her potions book. "What was that for?"

"How is it that you can help me with my homework, no matter the subject, but I don't ever see you doing your own homework?"

"I do my homework, occasionally" I said with a shrug.

"I'm serious. You carry your Quidditch play book with you where ever you go. But I've never once seen you do homework."

"I'm only taking three classes this year. Charms, Transfiguration and Defense. That leaves me with a lot of free time. I usually do homework right after class so I don't have to worry about doing it later."

"Why are you only taking three classes?" she asked.

"You don't really need any classes to play Quidditch. It's expected of you to get your NEWTs. So what about you? What are your plans post-Hogwarts?"

"I don't know" she replied.

"What do you mean, you don't know? Didn't you have a career talk with Professor Longbottom?"

"Yeah, I did the whole career advice thing. It didn't really go well"

"What happened?"

"He asked what did I want to do and I said I don't know."

I playfully shoved her shoulder. "Don't be sarcastic."

"I'm not being sarcastic. That's what happened. He gave me a list of idea, looked at my schedule gave me some suggestions, asked me what my strong points were, what I liked, what I think I wanted to do, and in the end I came up with nothing." She shrugged her shoulders. "I'm still a kid I don't have to figure it out yet."

"Only for two more days" I said.

"Huh?"

"You're a kid only for two more days."

Her eyes narrowed. "Someone told you my birthday?"

"Your blonde friend, the one with the big blue eyes. She cornered me yesterday and asked what I was getting you for your birthday. She almost slapped me when I said I didn't know your birthday was coming up. Do any of your friends like me?"

"Emilia," the blonde, "likes you. Rose, Macey, and Charity not so much."

Macey must be the bird with the small brown hair. "As long as you like me the others don't matter."

"Oh, damn my cover is up. I was just using you for your sexy body."

"Good thing for me my body likes to be used" I whispered against her lips as I began to kiss her.

"We can't fool around right now, I have to finish my potions essay."

"Finish it later."

* * *

Ravenclaw put together quite the team this year, too bad the same thing couldn't be said for Hufflepuff. They dropped the Quaffle ten times so far and failed to score any goals at all. The Ravenclaw team seemed to be on form. Their beaters were doing a good job at hitting the opponent. Their captain though, Alex Root seemed to do more showboating than anything. As a seeker it was his job to find the snitch, not fly around doing acrobatic tricks.

"Looks like Miller spotted the snitch" Colin pointed out next to me.

"Nope he's feinting"

"You aren't even using your binoculars"

"I've played against him before. I know the signs. Watch the chasers. You see that formation they're in?"

"It's called the Oishi formation, right?"

"Yeah, it's relatively new so there are a lot of weak points. Root is stupid for letting his players try it out. Pay close attention to Campbel he's the weakest link. That's who you'll be marking when we play them."

"But I'm not on the team."

"Yet."

Suddenly a bludger came hurling right towards us. Without even thinking I pulled out my wand and stood in front of Alison. "_Protego!_"

The bludger bounced off my shield charm and went flying in the opposite direction.

"Are you okay?" I asked.

"Fine. Just a little scared. Are the balls supposed to fly into the stands like that?"

"No," Colin replied, "That's why Hufflepuff is being rewarded two penalty shots. Aiming bludgers at the fans is illegal."

"Well that was scary" Ali said. "I think I've had enough Quidditch for one game."

I closed my notebook and handed it, along with my quill, to Colin. "Take good notes for me."

"Seriously?"

"I trust you."

"You don't have to come with me" Ali said.

"It's fine, I want to."

Ali and I left the stadium.

"How often do you get a chance to be in a nearly empty castle?" I asked Ali as we walked through the hall.

"If you stay here during Christmas, it's pretty much like this" Ali shrugged.

"You've stayed here during Christmas, by yourself?" I asked. I couldn't imagine it. Christmas is always a big deal in my family. We all get together at the Burrow and spend the day opening gifts, eating food, playing Quidditch, and having snow ball fights. It's sort of the whole point of the holiday.

"I wasn't by myself. Charity stayed that year. It was fun having the whole dorm to ourselves."

"Did you have a slow-motion pillow fight?" I earned a punch in the arm for my question. "It's a legit question."

"Why do all guys think that girls have pillow fights?"

"Because it's hot to imagine." I replied.

"You're incorrigible."

"What I am is horny, how about we have a pillow fight of our own?"

"I'm tired, I'm going to sleep" she said.

"I'll help you."

"I don't think so."

* * *

"Ali will be down in a few minutes" Emilia told me. "Poor thing isn't feeling well on her birthday. We tried giving her presents hoping that'll cheer her up, but she still spent most of her morning throwing up in the bathroom."

Morning sickness. It seemed like she hadn't told her friends she's pregnant. I'll take that as a good thing. Of course I told Fred but he's not a blabber mouth.

"I hope she feels better" I said just as Ali came down the stairs.

"Hey beautiful, happy birthday" I gave her a light kiss. She wasn't wearing any chap stick. I frowned but didn't say anything.

"Tell me you don't have anything planned for my birthday" she said as I put an arm around her.

"I'd tell you that, but I'd be lying" I said.

Ali groaned. "It's still a school day, I still have to go to class."

"It's your birthday, take the day off."

We headed down to the Great Hall.

"If you're not going to take the day off then at least spend your free period with me."

"Can't I promised Rose."

"Hang out with Rose some other time" I said.

"I haven't been hanging out with my friends lately."

"You sleep in the same dorm as them and you have classes with them all day."

"In the dorm we're _sleep_ and we can't talk in class. It's not the same."

I wanted to roll my eyes.

"She knows."

"Shit."

"Rose isn't going to tell."

"She's a girl. No offense, but you can't keep secrets, it's in your RNA or whatever."

"DNA. And that's not true. I can keep a secret."

"Girls can only keep secrets if they're the subject. Anyway we've gotten off point. Since I can't have you during your free time I'll just have to kidnap you for lunch."

"I hope you'll feed me."

"Of course."

* * *

We had a picnic by the lake. She told me about the presents she got from her friends. They got her perfume, a charm bracelet, chocolate, and a new pair of shoes. She received money and a new camera from her parents during breakfast. It was a digital camera, I had never seen one before. It showed you the picture right after taking it, and the pictures didn't move. It was odd. I ended up being more fascinated with it than she was.

"When a wizard comes of age he gets a new watch" I said my own watch shining in the sunlight, "and when a witch comes of age, she gets one of these."

I handed her a velvet box. She opened it gingerly and gasped. It was a diamond encrusted golden locket.

"Now that you have a camera you can take a picture to put inside" I pointed out.

"It's beautiful" she said as she read the inscription on the inside.

"Like you" I said kissing her forehead.

She took my hands and placed them on her stomach. "Feel that?"

I didn't feel anything.

I shook my head.

"It's tiny flutters. It's like I feel the baby moving around already. It can't be that big yet. Maybe I'm just imagining it."

"You're not imagining it" I said kissing her. "Of course the kid would be active already he or she is going to play Quidditch."

Ali laughed, "Don't turn our baby into a Quidditch player before he or she is even born."

"There are some things that are just known" I replied.


	14. Chapter 13

**Moments**

**I don't own anything in the Harry Potter-verse**

**Chapter 13:**

"I don't care if it's a boy or a girl" Ali said.

"You're not even a little bit curious" I asked.

We just came from the infirmary and when Madam Patil asked if we wanted to know the sex of the baby, Ali said no.

"I'm curious, sure. But I want it to be a surprise."

I didn't get her logic at all.

"It is a surprise already. Besides isn't it best to know beforehand, and all that?"

"Knowing or not knowing, it doesn't matter, not yet" Ali said. She let out a sigh. "Besides my parents are going to kill me when I tell them next week."

Next week we get off for Christmas break. I hadn't even thought about telling my parents. I knew they'd be disappointed at first. But they'll get over it. Hey, I could always say it was dad's idea that I get a girlfriend. I doubt it will work, but it should at least get a laugh out of dad. Okay, maybe not but I had no idea how I was going to tell them.

"Your parents aren't going to kill you" I said.

"You don't know my parents" she said.

"I'll meet them. We'll tell them together" I said.

"No."

I frowned. "You don't want me to meet your parents?"

"No" she said stiffening.

"I'm going to have to meet them at some point in time. Are they really that bad?"

"No" she said again, less defensive. "They aren't that bad. They just don't really understand magic. We're not as close as we used to be when I was younger. That's why I want to tell them alone. If you're there they're going to blame it on the magic saying they should have never sent me to a boarding school and it'll big a big long fight."

I didn't like the sound of her parents. Every time she has mentioned her family she gets this dark look in her eyes. It's the same sort of look dad gets in his eyes if anyone ever mentions his Uncle Vernon.

"I still want to meet them" I said. I want to judge them for myself. They're going to be my baby's grandparents after all, I have to know if they're the sort of people it's safe to be around.

"Maybe" Ali muttered.

There would be no maybe about it. I didn't say that because I didn't want to get into an argument.

* * *

My cheek stung and I clench my jaw in anger.

"What the hell was that for?" I asked Rose.

"You know what that was for" Rose said. "You're lucky I decided not to hex you."

I grimaced and rubbed my jaw. "You're lucky you're a girl and I don't hit girls." I replied. "Still sticking your nose in places it doesn't belong?"

Rose frowned for a moment, but then regained her usual haughty expression and said "You better take care of her."

"I will." As if I needed her to tell me.

"I don't trust you."

I scoffed. "I don't care what you think. Although I would like to know when you gained such a low opinion of me."

Rose balled her fist "She's the closets person I have to a sister, and I'm the closest person she has to a sister. I don't want you fucking around with her."

"I'm not fucking around" I said.

"Good. We're family and I love you, I would hate to have to permanently damage you."

"Good grief" I muttered as she walked away. That girl was seriously in need of some relaxation tips. I suppose it was a good thing she didn't curse me. I heard she cursed Mason Briggs a couple of days ago for trying to pinch her ass. He's still in the hospital wing.

"What was that about?" Jace asked.

"Family drama" I replied shrugging it off. "It's supposed to snow later, we should have a snowball fight."

"I'm game" Jace said.

That reminded me I needed to hold tryouts again. What the hell, I could always put it off until after the break. No need to ruin someone's Christmas by kicking them off the team. Hufflepuff is our next opponent. They're not as good as Slytherin or Ravenclaw. In fact they haven't had a decent captain since my third year. But still that isn't an excuse for me to slack off.

Ideas for squad changes and new plays flowed through my head as I went upstairs to put on my snow gear.

* * *

On the train back to Kings Cross station I held Ali in my arms. She wanted to spend the ride saying goodbye to her friends but I was reluctant to let her go.

"I won't see my friends again until the New Year" Ali said.

What is it with girls and their need to be around their friends all the time. They say goodbye to each other after every class as if they are never going to see each other again.

"That's only like three weeks away, don't make it seem like forever" I said. "You're being over dramatic."

Ali rolled her eyes. "You're exaggerating. Besides we agreed to meet up during the break."

I still wasn't happy with her decision to tell her parents alone. We both know who's making all the decisions in this relationships.

"I'll owl you and we can meet up at the leaky cauldron or something" Ali said.

"Okay," I said kissing her forehead and removing my arms, "If your parents react badly let me know."

"I will" she muttered and I had a feeling she was lying.

I let her go feeling like i shit. I should at least insist on meeting her parents on the platform. Thinking of parents, I still have no idea what I'm going to say to mine.

What should I say? What would they say? How would they act? Dad'll be disappointed. He'll talk about how there was so many things I could do with my life and I'm sitting back wasting it. Mum? I have no idea how she'll react. Anger? Speculation? She'd probably think I'm telling a joke. I guess that's the downside to being a jokester, no one can tell when you're really being serious.

"A, playboy, are you going to just stand there the whole ride looking like a lost puppy who's favorite bone was stolen?" Fred said coming to stand behind me.

"No" I replied. I do not look like a lost puppy. "So what pranks are we pulling over Christmas?"

_AN: I know this chapter is super short. I've been sick :( Hopefully I'll have the next chapter posted soon. Next chapter: Christmas Break_


	15. Chapter 14

**Moments**

_I don't own anything in the HPverse_

**Chapter 14**

Knock, knock.

My bedroom door opened before I could sit up and my dad walked in.

I had been lounging in my room since I got home because I didn't know what to say to my parents. Okay I knew what I was supposed to say, I just didn't want to say it.

"Hey" dad said as he leaned against my dresser. "You've barely spoken three words since you got off the train, and now you're hiding in your room."

"I'm not hiding" I said automatically.

Truthfully I was hiding. I was afraid one of my parents were going to ask what I've been up to and I'll respond by saying I knocked up my girlfriend. That's not really the way I want them to find out. See I figured I could go out and buy a card that says something along the lines of 'congratulations, you're going to be grandparents' and leave it for my parents to find under the Christmas tree. Of course with my track record they'd probably think it is a joke.

"Everything okay?"

"Yea, sure" I replied. "Tired that's all. Seventh year is harder than I thought it would be."

"Ah, yeah, can't really help you there. Never attended my seventh year" Dad said with a grimace.

"You were too busy out being cool" I said knowing dad didn't like to talk about the old days. "So the scouts from Puddlemere showed up for the first match versus Slytherin. I think they might try to recruit me."

"I know one of the coaches. They're a pretty good team. It would be a good fit for you" dad said.

"I hope so."

Dad isn't the type of guy who would pull strings or name drop to make sure his kids got everything they want. If I want the position I'm going to have to work for it. It's a good thing though. I wouldn't want to make a team just because my last name is Potter. I know there were rumors before I was born that the only reason why mum made the first line up so fast was because she had just married dad. It wasn't true and I'll probably have to face something similar.

"You'll make the team and you'll be good" dad said.

"Thanks"

"Of course you still have yet to break your mother's record"

"The match against Ravenclaw, be there. I'll send you a letter two weeks in advance. Bring mum. Not only am I going to break the record for most points scored during a game, I'm going to beat the record for largest landside at Hogwarts"

"Ravenclaw is that bad?"

"I'm that good" I replied.

Dad chuckled. "Ok, I'll let you go back to resting. Dinner is going to be ready in about ten minutes"

"Okay, I'll be down"

I felt a little bit bad after dad left the room. I couldn't exactly explain why. Dad never had a real family until us. He made sacrifices for me, Lily and Al, mum did too. I knew he'd be so disappointed. I was supposed to wait. You know be older, have a job, my own home, marriage, stability, all that other adult stuff. It made me wonder what kind of life I could provide for my kid. I don't have a job. Making it in the pro leagues isn't always a guarantee. Relationships don't always work. Families don't always work out the way they're supposed to.

A little over six more months to go, it seems like so far from now. But I know time will go by quickly and then…and then I'm going to be a dad. I'm going to have to be responsible for someone. Can I handle that? I can't even face my parents.

Instead of tossing my pillow over my face and screaming into it I decided to get up. I won't be able to stay in my room the whole holiday, and besides hiding out is cowardly. I'm a Gryffindor for a reason.

I went downstairs all confident. I'll just gather my parents and tell them both. I found mom in the kitchen.

"Oh hey James. Perfect timing, can you go set the table?" mom said bustling around with various food trays.

There was roast beef, mashed potatoes, Yorkshire pudding, steamed broccoli, and horseradish sauce. Mum cooked at lot, probably because it was our first day back. This looked like a mini feast.

"Sure thing" I said going to set the table.

Okay, I balked. But seriously, it wasn't like I could say it right then and there. I need to tell them both at the same time. This way dad can keep mum from cursing me. Dad will be so busy trying to keep mum from blowing a fuse that all the attention would be taken off of me. No? Yeah, that's probably not going to happen either.

"Thanks for setting the table James, can you call down your siblings?" mum asked as she set a pitcher of pumpkin juice on the table.

I walked over to the stairway. "Al, Lily, dinner's ready. You better come get some before I eat it all" I yelled up the stairs.

Mum playfully shoved me as I reentered the dining room. "I could've done that. You were supposed to go up there."

"We can't apparate in the house and I didn't feel like walking up the stairs" I said, "besides here they come."

Dad came in first. Oops, guess I forgot to call him down, but he got the memo. Dad sat down at the small mahogany table. I never understood why parents sat at the opposite ends of a table. They're a couple they should want to be together, but it's whatever.

I sat down, Lily was across from me, Al next to her, and mum was sitting opposite dad. Al and mum were talking Quidditch, Lily was trying to talk dad into letting her dye her hair. A tiny scoops owl flew into the kitchen. We all looked up. It had been a while since we received an owl at dinner time. Dad used to get letters from the ministry all the time and have to go into work for some sort of emergency.

The owl dropped a letter in my lap.

"One of your birds misses you so much already she had to send you a letter before we could have our first day of vacation?" Al sneered.

"Shut up. You're just mad because you don't have any" I replied automatically.

I ignored Al as he said "I get plenty of girls" and opened the letter.

_James,_

_I know we agreed to meet up during the holidays but I'm going back to Hogwarts tomorrow. When I told my parents they were so angry they kicked me out of the house. They said…well they said a lot of things I'm not going to bother writing down because I know how you'll react. I'm staying at the Leaky Cauldron tonight and I'll floo back to school in the morning. Don't worry about me. I'll send you another owl when I get back to school. _

_Alison L._

I read the letter twice. I didn't even realize I was standing up until my mum asked "Is everything okay?"

"Not, really no" I replied. "I'll be right back."

I went into the living room tossed floo powder into the fire and barely waited for the flames to turn green as I stepped inside "The Leaky Cauldron!"

As I stepped out of the fire I quickly shook off the soot that was clinging to me. The place was kind of crowded. Not its usual lunch time rush crowded but still filled with suspicious characters. There were two men in hoods over in a corner, a weird looking old lady smoking a pipe right by the door, a drunk passed out under the table.

"Hi Mrs. Longbottom" I said to the owner/barmaid.

"Hello James, I'm surprised to see you here. What can I do for you?"

"I'm looking for a friend of mine who is supposed to be staying here. Her name is Alison, she's about five five brown hair, and midnight blue eyes" I tried to picture what she was wearing today, "Um I think she was wearing black jeans, a pink pigmy puff tee shirt, and white fur boots."

Mrs. Longbottom smiled, "Yeah, I think I saw a girl with that description earlier. She checked into room 403."

"Thanks" I said and I headed upstairs to the rooms.

I knocked on the door twice.

Ali came to the door looking irritated then she registered it was me and the irritation changed to surprise. "James, what—"

I cut her off by pulling her into a hug. "I shouldn't have made you talk to them alone" I muttered. Only then did she finally loosen up and hug me back.

Her hold on me tightened as she began to sob making me feel like a world class prick. I should've been there for her. She shouldn't have had to tell her parents alone. What arseholes they turned out to be. Who kicks out there barely seventeen year old, pregnant daughter?

"I will never leave you again" I muttered into her hair. I lead her into her room so we wouldn't get caught standing around crying by some weird bar creep.

I sat on the edge of a twin sized bed and pulled Alison onto my lap while she continued to cry. It lasted a few minutes.

"I'm sorry" she said, "I should've have cried like that."

"It's okay. Are you all done crying?"

"Yeah, I think"

"Okay let's grab your bags and check out of here."

"What?"

"Did you really think I'd leave you here alone in a pub, just so you could go back to school and spend Christmas alone? It was foolish of me to think that delaying in telling my parents would change anything. It's supposed to be my job, as your boyfriend, to take care of you and our baby. Instead I've been thinking about myself. So we're going to go to my house, I'll tell my parents that we're having a baby and we'll spend the holidays together. No matter what their reactions are. Okay?"

I took her a moment but then she nodded slowly, "Okay."

"Good. I'm going to shrink your bags so they're easier to carry and we'll head on out"

"Wait, I have to wash my face, fix my hair, and change clothes. I can't meet your parents looking like this."

"You look beautiful as always." I kissed the top of her head. "I'll just go down and check you out of the room."

"Okay."

I went back downstairs. The bar had cleared some.

"Did you find her?" Mrs. Longbottom asked.

"Yeah. I'm just checking out for her. She's going to spend the holidays with me after all" I said.

"Well that's good. You seem awfully smitten with her. Not that many guys remember what their girlfriends are wearing."

I blushed. "Yeah, I am."

"Good for you. Make sure you tell your parents I say hi and I hope you all have a good holiday."

"We will. Have a good holiday yourself. Make sure the professor doesn't spend his whole holiday grading papers."

Mrs. Longbottom smiled. We said our goodbyes and I headed back upstairs.

Ali was ready to go. She changed into a simple pair o f blue jeans and a red cashmere sweater.

We used the floo I came in and headed back to my house.

"James is that you?" mum called from the dining room.

"Yeah, I'm back" I called.

I squeezed Ali's hand and let her into the dining room where my family still sat. I noticed they had no problem digging in without me.

"Mum, dad, this is my girlfriend Alison. We're having a baby. She's going to be staying with us for the holidays. Ali this is my dad, Harry, you might recognize him since he's always in the papers. My mum, Ginny, she used to play for the Harpies, taught me almost everything I know about Quidditch. You probably already know the black sheep of my family, Al the snake. And my sister Lily, who you've also probably met before. Oh, and Mrs. Longbottom says hello."

Ali ducked into my shoulder blushing as my family stared.

"I'm sorry, can you repeat that?" mum said, "It sounded to me like you said you're having a baby."

"We are" I replied. Ali turned stiff as I tried to tug her towards the empty seat at the table. I pulled on her arm. What she'd freeze up for?

"Cool I'm going to be an aunty" Lily said just as Al said, "Figures the first girl you bring home just happens to be pregnant. No offense Ali, it's not your fault your fault my brother is a dumbarse."

"Shut up" I told him.

I managed to get Ali to sit in the usually vacant seat but she still wouldn't look up and her face was red.

Rolling my eyes I said "Help yourself to anything, my parents always make more than enough."

I sat down myself and started loading my plate.

"Al, Lily, why don't the two of you go up to your rooms?" mum suggested.

"And miss all the fun?" Al sneered.

"I haven't finished eating" Lily pouted.

"Kids do as your mother tells you. You can take your plate with you" dad said in his no nonsense voice.

"Fine, but I'm taking dessert too" Al said.

My parents waited until the others cleared out to speak.

"Would you care to explain how this happened?" mum asked.

"We had sex." Ali kicked me and hid her face behind her hands.

"Don't sass your mother" dad said. "What she meant was, we didn't even know you had a girlfriend, let alone someone you were serious enough about to get intimate with."

"Seventh year has kind of been busy, I didn't get a chance to write a lot" I replied.

"You were busy enough to have sex" mum said.

"I'm sorry" Ali finally spoke up, "Mr. and Mrs. Potter neither of us intended for this to happen."

"And how do I know you're not some sleeze claiming to be pregnant with James' kid because you're looking for Potter money or fame?"

"MUM!" I said outraged, "Ali is not like that! Don't you think I'm smart enough to tell the difference between someone who cares about me versus someone who just cares about my name?"

"Calm down James, have a seat and don't raise your voice at your mother" dad said calmly.

I hadn't even realized I was standing.

I sat back down and dad continued "It is a valid question. We don't know anything about Alison. I'm not saying that she is like that, it's just the two of you are so young."

"You proposed to mum at my age" I pointed out.

"Your mother and I knew each other since I was twelve. You two barely know each other."

Did that really matter? Some people fall in love at first sight, I bet they didn't wait until they knew each other for over a decade to do it.

"I swear to you I hadn't intended on trapping your son" Alison said. "It just happened."

"It just happened" I repeated. "Ali isn't like all the other girls I know. She didn't throw herself at me. _I_ asked her out. We started dating. We had sex. It was the heat of the moment, well moments really, cause we did it more than once"

"James we don't need details" dad inputted.

"What I'm trying to say is that we didn't think to use protection. It wasn't a trap. Ali isn't that kind of girl. It just…happened" there was no other way to say it.

"I'm going to need something stronger" dad muttered after he took a sip of his juice.

"You and me both" I muttered back causing my mother to glare at me.

"Your parents? What do they think about all this?" mum asked.

"My parents….We haven't had the best of relationships since we found out I'm a witch. They don't like magic, they don't understand it. For the past few years we've been slowly drifting apart, but I guess being pregnant was the final straw. They kicked me out…" her eyes began to water and I immediately reached up to wipe them away. "I didn't think they'd actually kick me out. I knew they'd be mad but to completely abandon me…."  
I thought she got all of the crying out of her system at the Leaky. I glared at mum for making her cry as I pulled Ali into my lap. Mum returned the glare tenfold.

Mum and dad exchanged glances. Doing that weird think were parents communicate with their eyes. It's like telepathy or something. I wonder if there is a spell for that or if it's something all parents learn the moment their kid is born.

Mum sighed. Yeah! Win for dad!

Mum cleared her throat and addressed Ali for the first time. "How far along are you?"

"We're a little over two months" I said as Ali dried her eyes.

"Are you at least seventeen?"

"Yeah," Ali cleared her throat, "I had my birthday last week."

"What's with the twenty one questions?" I asked.

Mum ignored me.

"So what's your plan?"

"Plan?"

"What are the two of you going to do?"

"We're not getting rid of the baby, if that's what you mean" Ali said.

"I meant how are you going to take care of the baby? Where will you live? If you're just turning seventeen that means you're only in your sixth year you still have one more year of school left. Are you going to finish school? What about after school how do you plan on taking care of a child? Where do you plan on working? I'm not just talking to her, this is directed at you too James. The both of you are children yourselves. Have you thought about anything like that at all? The baby won't just pop out with everything he or she needs. Did the two of you even discuss any of this with each other?"

No, we hadn't thought through all of that. I mean there was still time for all the planning and stuff later right? I mean the first obstacle was to live past telling our parents. We're both alive so far, so I can say so far so good.

"Ali is going to finish school. We'll live off my Quidditch pay and trust fund. We'll get a house, dad promised he'd help me look if I got good grades."

"Where is the baby going to be while you're at work and Alison is in school?"

"I don't know."

"Do you plan on getting married?"

Ali and I looked at each other at the same time we answered "No."

"It may be acceptable for unmarried couples to have babies in the muggle world, but that's not the way it works in the wizarding world."

"Who cares if people expect us to get married?" I asked.

"Do you even realize what you're going to have to give up? You may have to give up Quidditch. She might have to give up school. You're both defiantly are definitely going to have to give up your time. You need to actually have a plan. This baby is going to be here sooner than you know it. I want you to grow up, take care of your responsibilities."

"I will" I said. "I am. I'm not running away. I could've been an asshole and said I'm not going to take apart in the kids life at all, but I didn't. We're going to figure things out together. We've still got time."

Dad took a deep breath. "How about we all cool off and take a breather? I'm sure James and Alison now have a lot to think about. It's been a long day, they did just get here. We'll pick up this conversation once we've all had time to think on it. Alison you're welcome to stay as long as you want. Please help yourself to anything, although I suggest you start with a meal. You look a bit peaky and not eating isn't healthy for the baby. I'll set up a spare bed in Lily's room."

"Why can't she stay in mine? It's not like I can get her pregnant again."

"You're not having premarital sex in my house."

When did my parents get so old fashioned? They traded looks again. It's so irritating. I wanted to know what they were thinking.

"You're on dish-duty this week James, so be sure to clean up when you two are done" mum said as she left the dining room.

Was she serious? Most of the food went uneaten. What was I supposed to do with all this?

"We are so unprepared" Ali muttered on the verge of tears again.

Is crying a side-effect of pregnancy? I wondered as I put arm around her shoulders "Don't worry. Everything will work out, I promise."


	16. Chapter 15

**Moments**

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter**_

_Usually I don't like putting ANs at the top of the chapter but this one is for sarahmichellegellarfan1 thank you for your reviews, they're awesome. Hopefully your question should be answered by the end of this chapter. _

**Chapter 15:**

"I got to hand it to you James, you can't call me the black sheep anymore" Al said. "Knocking up your girlfriend is way worse than being sorted in Slytherin"

"Shut up!" I threw a pillow at him and he dodged it.

"I didn't even know you two were dating" Al said continuing to enter my room and invade my private space.

"There is some information you're not privileged to when we don't share a house" I replied.

"Whatever. So does Rose know you knocked up her best friend?"

Would he ever leave?! "Rose knows we're dating and I told her to butt out of our relationships. It isn't her business no more than it's any of your business."

"Hey, I'm just being brotherly. What kind of brother would I be if I didn't hassle you all the time?"

I smiled a little as he used my favorite words against me.

"So do you know what you're going to do when the baby comes?"

"Nope, and you're starting to sound like mum and dad."

"Great minds think alike" Al said, "and look I'm here for you for whatever you need unless it's changing diapers."

I threw another pillow at him.

Al laughed as he dodged the pillow. "Hopefully you two have better naming sense than mum and dad."

"Hey, you're the only one who doesn't like his name. James is cool. James Sirius the second, it has a nice ring to it, right?"

"Merlin's pants you _are_ hopeless" Al said.

I frowned. Too bad I didn't have any more pillows to throw at him.

"I know" I muttered.

"Don't get all serious on me" Al said sitting down at my desk. "I was just joking. You're going to be a decent father."

"You don't know that" I replied.

"Remember all the bad shit you used to do when we were little? Putting firecrackers in my diapers? Slipping Fainting Fancies in Lily's milk? Setting Rose's hair on fire? Sticking dad's wand up my nose? Telling Hugo two dementors dropped him out of the sky?"

I nodded. I was a little shit as a toddler. I barely remember half of the bad stuff I did when I was younger. The firecrackers in Al's diaper I remember, it was my first prank.

"Just don't do any of that and you'll be fine" Al said.

I reached for a pillow to throw at him as he laughed, but I was all out.

"You're an arse" I pointed out.

"Who do you think taught me so well?"

I did, I know I did. For a little brother, Al wasn't too bad. He's still the black sheep though.

* * *

After I showered I decided to go check in on Alison.

Lily's bedroom door was open. I stood in the door way. Someone, probably dad, had summoned a standard double sized bed with a dark red comforter that Ali was lying across. Lily was on her own bed flipping through a magazine.

It was nice to see the two of them get along, although it was potentially dangerous. I could imagine all the embarrassing stories Lily could tell Ali about me.

"So Shane Connor asked me out on the last day of break. I'm thinking about saying yes. Isn't he dreamy?" Lily was asking.

Isn't that that Seeker for Hufflepuff? Like hell I'm going to let my sister date him. He's way too old for one.

"No, he's not dreamy" I replied causing both girls to look at me. "If I catch him anywhere near you I'm cursing him into next century."

Ali and Lily both rolled their eyes.

"See what I was telling you about overprotective brothers. I'm glad I'm finally getting a sister" Lily said. "By the way, why are you standing in my doorway with nothing but a towel on?"

"I'm wearing boxers. I came to talk to Ali. Would you mind going down stairs and seeing when breakfast is ready?"

"Are you trying to kick me out of my own room?" Lily asked.

"Yes, can you shut the door behind you when you go?" I replied.

"Hey, be nicer to your sister" Ali spoke up.

"Yeah be nicer to me" Lily said.

"Please" I said sarcastically.

"Sure I'll go. I'll call for you two when dad finished making breakfast."

Lily flicked me on her way out the door.

I took a seat on the edge of Ali's bed.

"How are you feeling?" I asked. I don't know why I felt awkward.

"I'm fine" she replied.

"My parents gave use a lot to think about last night."

"Yeah, I didn't sleep much last night."

"Me either."

"What are we going to do?"

"I have no idea" I laid back across the bed. "They should really teach this stuff in school."

"I don't think they teach this stuff in school because they don't want to seem like they're encouraging it" Ali said.

"Still teaching the potion or the charm isn't a bad idea" I shrugged. "I doubt the library carries baby books either. Maybe we can go book shopping or something. I bet there's a book out there called 'what to expect when you're expecting' or something just as cheesy."

"We should visit Flourish and Blotts. Maybe some time later today." Her voice cracked as she spoke.

I looked down to see tears in her eyes.

"Hey" I said leaning over and brushing tears off her cheek, "don't cry." I pulled her into my arms, "Everything will work out."

"We don't know that."

"It's not like you to cry so much it must be the hormones."

She slapped my shoulder, it was the reaction I was hoping for.

"What are you worried about?"

"I'm worried that we won't be good parents; that we won't be able to take care of our baby. That something bad might happen."

"Hey, nothing bad is going to happen" I said. "The baby isn't due until the end of June. We'll have plenty of time to learn how to be parents. We'll be able to take care of the baby because we'll have a plan. We'll start writing out a plan today. In fact we could probably buy one of those planner things that say what we're supposed to be doing on what week of pregnancy or what not. From now on we're only going to think positive. Nothing bad is going to happen."

"You don't know that."

"I do know that."

"Knock, knock. Please don't be making out" Lily came into the room. "Breakfast's ready. You should put on some clothes James before you head down. Come on, Ali, you can sit next to me."

"Wait let me at least wash my hands first" I heard Ali call as Lily pulled her out of the room.

Getting up I went to my room. I put on the first pair of pants I saw and a random shirt. Everyone else was already sitting down. I sat next to Al and began loading up my plate. Lily seemed to be explaining about how we usually spend Christmas.

"So what are your plans for the day" Dad asked me.

"Ali and I are going to go look for baby books and stuff"

"Stuff?"

"Yeah. We're gonna come up with a plan" I said.

"It's a start" dad said.

A start. Yeah and I'm three months behind.

* * *

Ali and I decided not to go to Diagon Alley. The place was always full of reporters and the last thing we needed was to get our photos taken of us buying baby books. Mum was right, it would look better if we were married. I tried not to let it get to me. It didn't matter what other people thought. Was this the 2020s or what? Instead we got a catalogue from Flourish and Blotts and decided to mail order the books. We also traveled about muggle London. We went to a store called Waterstone. Ali said it was the book store to get all of your books, and she was right. The place was huge. The one we went to had three floors.

"Have you told Rose about this place?" I asked as I looked around. "This place is like heaven to her."

"I'm sure she's heard of a bookstore before" Ali said rolling her eyes.

"This isn't a normal bookstore. It's like four times the size of our school library."

"I'm surprised you actually know what the school library is"

"Hey, I've been in there before. You know to borrow Quidditch Through the Ages."

There was a whole section on pregnancy books. I laughed when I saw there was actually a book called 'What to Expect, When You're Expecting'. There were books on how to handle the birthing process. Books about the different stages of pregnancy; I only thought there was one stage, being pregnant. A countless number of baby names books. Books about newborns, and infants. Ali had to stop me from buying them all. We picked out the ten best books. The line wasn't long. Ali said it was because most people bought their books digitally and bookstores like this were slowly becoming extinct. I have no idea what buying a book digitally meant so I shrugged it off.

"Ooh, what's this?" I asked picking up a book called the Wizard of Oz. "Do you think he's one of us?"

"No, silly, it's a child's book."

"Cool, we can get it. I'll read it to the baby."

We got lunch from a little restaurant a few blocks away from the bookstore.

"I don't think I'm going to go back to school after I have the baby."

"Why not?" I frowned. "You don't have to drop out of school."

"We've talked about this before. I don't know what I want to do after school. I could get a standard ministry job or something but it's not really something I want to do. I'd rather stay at home and raise the baby."

"You don't have to do that" I said. "You should still get your NEWTS, you might want to do something later after the baby grows to be a teenager or goes off to school. You should think about it first."

"I did think about it, last night when I couldn't sleep. I mean I can get a part time job working in a shop or something." She was shrugging as if this wasn't a big revelation.

"I could wait a year before going trying out for a Quidditch" I said.

"You don't have to do that, how will we have money to take care of the baby?"

"I'm a Potter. There's more money in my bank account than I could spend in one lifetime." I sighed. "I just don't want you to have any regrets."

"I won't regret this. It's not even a sacrifice really. There's no point in getting my NEWTs if I'm not going to use them. Even your parents said we'll have to make sacrifices."

"Alison" I took her hands into mine. "Please, just think about it. You don't have to make a decision until after the baby is born."

"Okay, fine." I knew she was just saying that to appease me. She already made her choice.

I called for the check.

"Do you think we'll even still be together when the baby comes?"

Where in the hell did that question come from? "Of course we'll still be together."

A waitress came with the check. I paid for our meals and then we headed out.

"The country or the city?" I asked as we walked hand in hand to Charring Cross.

"For what?"

"To live, after the baby is born. Would you rather live in the country or the city?"

"I've only ever lived in the city. But I think living in the country might be nice. Somewhere where we could fly or use magic without having to worry about neighbors."

"We'll have a pet, like a dog or something for the baby to play with in the backyard."

"We won't be getting a dog until the baby is at least four."

"That's cool, as long as we can get a dog."

"Let me guess, you always wanted one but either your parents or your siblings are allergic?"

"Al, he's allergic to pet fur."

"Big house or a small house?"

"Small, like a cottage."

"The French half of our family lives in a small cottage by the ocean"

"Louis and Roxanne?"

"Yeah, and Victorie. You probably never met her she finished school a year before you arrived. Of course they're all of age now and don't live there anymore. It's just Aunt Fleur and Uncle Bill. You'll meet the whole family at Christmas. Just so you're prepared, if you thought there were a lot of Weasleys at school, you haven't even met half of them."

"Yeah, Lily was explaining the whole family to me earlier."

"You think that maybe you might want a big family one day. Like we'll have another baby in a couple of years."

"More babies, James, I can't possibly thinking about more babies when we have to think about this one."

I couldn't help it I laughed. "Okay, no talking about future babies. But I thought every girl knew how many kids she wants to have, that's why they play with baby dolls"

"I never played with baby dolls."

I was surprised, "Really? Lily had like twenty of the things"

"My family wasn't big on letting me play with dolls. Or I should say my dad really. They taught me how to read and do math, at a young age. I didn't really have any toys. My dad wanted me to become a surgeon or a politician. He thought it would be necessary to mold me from a young age. When we found out I was a wizard dad almost said no to me going to Hogwarts. Mom had to convince him that my using magic was a good thing and I could use it to make a name for myself. Of course she didn't know that kind of thing is illegal. But there's never been any sense of love and caring in my family. I don't know why I was so surprised when they kicked me out"

I cut off whatever else she was going to say by pulling her into a hug. "You don't need them. I love you. I'll be your family, me and the baby. We'll get our own place and we'll raise our kid right."

"James, I…we can't just stand here hugging, we're in the middle of the street."

"I don't care."

So we stayed there, hugging in the middle of a crowded street. If anybody gave us dirty looks I didn't notice nor care.

"You said you love me" Ali recalled after some time.

"I did say that. I do love you."

"I…"

"You don't have to say it back."

"I do. Love you too" she whispered. "I was just afraid to say it."

"It's good. We can get married now."

"WHAT?!"

"We're in love, we're starting a family, and we're going to be together forever. We should get married. It doesn't have to be right now, or before the baby comes, we could get married a year from now, or two, or whenever. It doesn't really matter when."

* * *

_Major thank you goes to everyone who followed, favorited, or reviewed this story. I really appreciate it! Sorry for the erratic posts. I don't really have a schedule for when I post new chapters, but I'mg grateful people are following my story. _


	17. Chapter 16

**Moments**

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, or you know anything in the HPverse**_

**Chapter 16:**

"Are you sure about this?" Fred asked looking at himself in the mirror.

"Of course I am" I said adjusting my own brand new robes.

"You aren't just marrying her because you knocked her up?" Fred asked.

"I'm not marrying her because I knocked her up. Even if she wasn't pregnant we'd still get married. We'd just wait. I want to save her from the gossip and back talk."

"She's going to be a Potter, people are going to talk. Especially when she has the baby and it comes three months early."

"Shut up" I said.

Fred just grinned. "Any way, I'm still pissed you're denied me a chance to throw you a stag night. Therefore when I get married you're going to have to throw me the best stag night ever in order to make up for it."

"Sure, we'll make a whole week of it. Of course you'll actually find a girl that's willing to marry you" I joked.

"Hey, there are plenty of girls who would love to tie me down. I'm just not ready to be a one girl kind of man. Are you?"

"Of course."

"Hey" the door opened and Al walked in wearing dark blue robes similar to Fred's. "You two ready?"

"Yeah, is it time?" I asked.

"Please say yes" Fred said, "James is so anxious he's just about ready to jump out of his skin."

Al grinned. "Good, because it's time to start."

We were having the wedding about 4 kilometers away from Shell Cottage. The guys and I stayed at my parents house as we got ready while Ali and everyone else went to the sight of the wedding. Ali isn't allowed to apparate because she's pregnant.

So Fred, Al, and I apparated to the location.

I could see the sun setting over the ocean and there were fifty or so fireflies twinkling in the sky. It was Ali's idea to have the wedding at a beach. I told her whatever she wants she could have. Dad went and found a minister. Ali named Rose and Lily her bridesmaids. I told her she could invite her friends from school, but she thought the smaller the better. Mum and dad were there. Dad was wearing the black robes he wore to Teddy's wedding. Mum was wearing a new dress, it was green and glowy like the fireflies in the sky. Then the girls walked up. Lily and Rose were wearing matching blue dresses. They were a light blue sorta silky. It was pretty I suppose but I saw Alison and I had eyes for no one or nothing else.

Her hair was pinned up, two strands hung down her face, and there was a blue rose tucked into her hair. Her dress was ivory and shone in the moonlight. It was strapless and flow-y. It looked like it was made of chiffon or satin or something. The train was long and she looked absolutely amazing.

Fred placed a hand on my shoulder. Until then I hadn't even realized I wasn't breathing. She looked so beautiful it stole my breath away.

"Family and friends, we are joined here tonight to share with Alison Marie Leigton and James Sirius Potter an important moment in their lives. Their time together, they have seen their love and understandings of each other grow and blossom and now they have decided to live out the rest of their lives together. They do not enter this marriage lightly but reverently, passionately, lovingly and solemnly" the minister said.

Ali was already crying.

"The couple wishes to share with you their own vows."

Oh, I guess that was my cue. I had thought of a few things but I had mostly decided to just wing it. Things are better when they're said unrehearsed anyway.

"There really are no perfect words to say to the most perfect girl I have ever met. You are the only girl who ever wanted me for me, not because my mother used to be a badass Quidditch player or that my dad used to slay evil badasses. You are the only girl who has ever held my heart and for that I promise to love and cherish you forever. I promise to protect you whenever you need a protector and support you whenever you need a supporter. I promise to buy you chocolate whenever you're PMS and buy you flowers and gifts just because. I promise to be your family since your first one was so shitty and I promise to deflate my ego, at least whenever I'm in your presence. I promise not to ever look at any girl the way I look at you. And when we're old and grey with an army of great-great-grandchildren at our feet I promise that twinkle in your eyes won't die, and I'll still be by your side."

Now Lily and Rose were crying too. What is it with girls and crying at weddings?

"I guess, it's my turn. James, I promise to love you no matter how many babies you expect me to push out of my body. I promise to love you when you're being a conceited arse. I promise not to get to mad when you leave your dirty Quidditch robes all over the floor or when you tried to feed or children something from Weasley Wizard Wheeezes. I promise to continue to support you, as you have supported me. With you I feel like I have finally found a family I can call my own. I promise not to kill every girl who flirts with you however if she happens to touch what's mine all bets are off. I promise not to hex you when you irritate the crap out of me, and I promise always be yours through sickness and health, the good times and the bad. I promise to love you when you're too old to play Quidditch and your hair turns grey and falls out. You'll always be my number one for all eternity."

The minister turned to Fred, "If we could have the rings."

Fred pulled out the ring box. One ring was handed to me, the other to Ali.

"I give you this ring, to make you my wife"

"I give you this ring, to make you my husband."

We slid the rings on each other's finger.

The minister pulled out his wand and held it over our linked hands.

"With the power invested in me, I now pronounce you bonded for life." I could feel the bond run through my arm and settle into my body. "You may now kiss the bride."

I pulled her into my arms and kissed her deeply. I vaguely heard wolf-whistles and clapping.

I hadn't realized that my parents had bought a camera. My father thanked the minister as my mother snapped away pictures. Lily's purse turned out to have an undetectable extension charm. Inside she had snacks, drinks, and a wireless radio. We were all telling stories, making jokes, and dancing crazily, when Fred hauled me over his shoulder and ran me to the water. He dumped me in it ruining my white robes. I made sure to pull him down with me.

The water was freezing cold. I'm surprised it wasn't frozen. It was Christmas Eve after all.

We didn't stay for long. Spending Christmas Eve night and Christmas day at the Burrow is a family tradition. The others would be waiting for us.

* * *

"You're finally here!" Grandma Molly said as we arrived at the Burrow. "We didn't want to start dinner without you."

"Sorry, to make you wait" dad sad and he hugged grandma. Hugs were passed all around. There were numerous amounts of extension charms placed on the house to make it comfortable for everyone to fit. There were 29 people in the house all together. Grandmum and Granddad, Andromeda, Bill, Fleur, Victorie, Teddy, Louis, Dominique, her fiancé Noah, Percy, Audrey, Molly, her husband Isaac, Lucy, George, Angelina, Roxy, Hermione, Ron, Hugo, plus the eight of us that just arrived.

I tried to introduce Ali to the family one at a time. I knew she was probably lost and confused, so I held her hand through it all and told her that she'd get them all straight someday.

"So what was so important that you all missed family dinner?" Gran asked.

"Ali and I just got married" I said holding up Ali's and mine hands to show off the wedding bands.

"You—what? You got married?!"

Gran wasn't the only one who was shocked. I think everyone had a shocked expression on their faces before they shook it off and gave their congratulations.

"I can't believe I wasn't invited to my grandson's wedding" grandmum said. "Congratulations, anyway, but I don't know what the rush was. You could've waited to invite the whole family."

"We didn't want a big ceremony" I tried to explain while Al sniggered.

"So, when's the baby due?" Uncle George asked. I think he was joking.

Ali blushed and Angelina punched her husband in the arm.

"Oh, there really is a baby?"

"You're pregnant? I'm going to be a great-grandmum?"

Gran got over her disappointment over not being at the wedding quickly as she pulled Ali into a big hug. Chatter instantly broke out.

Teddy came over to say congratulations as well as most of the other guys in the room while the women mobbed on Alison.

I guess the family was really excited there was going to be another baby in the family.

"Oh you're just in time. The hot chocolate is done. We're going to get them passed around and have story time. It's usually when we reminisce about all our previous holidays. You can tell us all about how you and James met and got together…" gran was saying as she led Alison away. I was afraid it may be a bit much for Ali to take in. Our family is huge and sometimes it could be really intimidating to outsiders. But Ali seemed to get along well with grandmum instantly, I was grateful because I didn't want her to fill like an outsider in our family.

"I wish the two of you would have waited, but I guess kids are no longer waiting these days. It's a shock to find out. I'll tell you. One day I went into Ron's room to give him his laundry and I saw—"

"MUM!" Uncle Ron yelled. "You promised to stop telling that story!"

Aunt Hermione blushed as Rose and Hugo both gagged. I didn't want to think about what ever grans caught my aunt and uncle doing as teenagers so I turned to my Uncle George.

"Thanks for dropping the ball" I said.

"No problem" George replied just as cheekily. "I was just joking, but I think we would've figured it out when the baby came early"

"That's the same thing Fred said."

"You know what they say, great minds and all that. OI, my spawn get over here!" George tossed an arm over Fred's shoulder "I know how the two of you like to do things together. You didn't get a girl pregnant too did you?"

"James is the one too wizard to not know what a condom is"

"A what?"

"My point exactly."

The two chuckled at my expense. Arses.

Mugs of hot chocolate came floating into the room. I chatted with Uncle George and Fred for a bit longer before I headed over to where Gran was telling stories.

"…he said he didn't want to burn his clothes in the fire so he stripped down and ran right into the floo." Oh Merlin's pants not this story. "He was shouting a bunch of nonsense we had no idea where he went. It took us three hours to find him. Of course we were all freaking out. Harry had all the aurors running about trying to find him, we were trying to keep it from the press. You can imagine what that headline would've looked like."

"Gran, don't tell that story" I said.

"Why not? I want to hear more" Ali said. "Where did you find him?"

"We found him in Wales" mum added, "he was running around, still naked, on someone's law in Llanfairpwllgwyngyllgogerychwrndrobwlllantysiliogo gogoch"

"That's not funny" I said but people still laughed.

"Well no it wasn't funny at the time, we were all frantic. It didn't stop you from peeing on those people's lawns. They were so nice about it too. They were a middle age couple, muggles, didn't seem surprised at all to see a naked infant on their lawn."

"Okay time for a new story" I said.

"Well one time James and Fred decided it was no fair that only muggles got to get treats for dressing up on Halloween. So they decided to go trick or treating" Angelina said. "They were about six and insisted on making their own costumes."

I could see it now. This night would be all about embarrassing me. There would be no getting out of it.

"I have pictures!" Gran exclaimed.

"No! No pictures" I said ready to set any and all photo-books on fire.

"Yes, pictures. I would love to see what James looked like as a kid" Ali said.

"I am so going to remember this" I whispered in her ear as she giggled.

All in all it was a good Christmas Eve. Ali was a bit stiff at first but she really seemed to get along with the rest of the family. It seemed like everyone had an embarrassing story to tell about me. Al just had to tell the story about me jumping off the roof when I was about three because I thought I could fly without a broom if I made a cape. I saw superheroes do it in the comics! After about two hours someone took mercy on me and changed the subject to Christmas stories that had nothing to do with me embarrassing myself.


	18. Chapter 17

**Moments**

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, or you know anything in the HPverse**_

**Chapter 17:**

"Wake up sleepy head!"

Ali groaned and then blinked. "What's going on?"

"It's Christmas. Time to open presents" I said.

"It's early" Ali said rolling over.

I rolled my eyes, "Of course it's early. Did you forget how many people are here? The whole living room is so stuffed with presents it's hard to walk through. Come on, everyone has to be awake before we can start opening them"

"Aren't you supposed to let pregnant people sleep? I should've added that in to my vows."

I started laughing. "I promise to let you sleep in everyday but Christmas and your birthday. So come on get up."

Ali threw her pillow at me.

"If you're not going to get up then I guess I'll have to join you."

I crawled under the covers and wrapped my arms around her waist.

"Your hands are cold" she murmured.

"I know" I replied. I began kissing a trail down her neck.

"You're not going to let me sleep are you?"

"Nope"

She turned around so she could face me, "Well I guess there _are_ other things we could do besides sleep."

I completely forgot it was Christmas.

I pulled her into my arms and kissed her. We fumbled with each other's clothes, until finally we were skin against skin. We moved in synch with each other. Somehow it was better than it had ever been before. How was that even possible? Was it the bond? Did it have an actual effect? Right now it didn't really matter.

"James, Alison it's time to open—whoa. I did not need to see this first thing in the morning."

"Get out Al!"

Ali was already fumbling with her clothes. She was blushing. I don't know why it wasn't like she wasn't covered up by me and the comforter.

"I guess it's time for us to get up" Ali said once Al left.

"You can't leave me in this state" I said.

Ali smiled at me over her shoulder as she put on a discarded shirt. "Of course I can. Next time you'll remember to lock the doors."

I laid there in awe as she finished getting dressed and left the room. It wasn't until I started getting dressed that I realized that Ali left wearing my shirt.

I managed to find another shirt to wear. I headed downstairs.

"About time" Fred said.

"It's time to open presents" Grams said.

I noticed that several people had mugs of hot chocolate. I grabbed two and sat down next to Ali.

"Thanks" she said as she took a mug.

My first gift was from my grandparents. It was the traditional Weasley sweater. From Uncle George and Aunt Angelina I got a box full of WWW products. I got candy from Al and Lily.

There was a shout from Auntie Fleur. She was holding up a shirt. I didn't see what the big deal was. Uncle Bill was holding one just like it, and his face was shocked. Fleur turned the shirt around and I read "Congratulations you're going to be a granmum"

"Teddy and I are having a baby" Victorie announced.

I automatically placed my hands on Ali's stomach. "Looks like you're getting a playmate" I told the baby.

We continued to open presents. 'Thank you's were passed all around.

"These are the cutest earrings ever" Lily was saying.

"Thanks dad, I already know who I'm going to use these on."

"These are adorable, thanks honey"

"What's wrong?" I asked Ali when I noticed she had stopped opening presents.

"Nothing. I just wasn't expecting this many presents. Your grandmum knitted me a scarf and we just met last night. Your parents got me a ridiculous amount of things for the baby and maternity robes. Even your aunts and uncles got me things."

"That's what family is for" I told her. Of course it would be no problem at all for my family to get last minute presents. I was glad they got her gifts though. It showed they approved. Of course I got her gifts too. There was nothing from her parents. Neither one of us mentioned it, but I knew it hurt her to have her parents give her the cold shoulder.

"The far best is the necklace you got me. You really didn't have to."

"Of course I did. What kind of husband would I be if I didn't get you a present on Christmas?"

She pulled me into a kiss.

"You two can't keep your hands off each other for five minutes" Al commented.

"Obviously, that's how he got her pregnant so fast" Fred added.

"Shut up, the both of you" I said as I pulled away from a blushing Ali.

After all the presents were opened people wanted to try out their new gifts. Granmum and some of the older people began making breakfast. Teddy started rallying people together for a Quidditch match despite the fact that it was snowing outside.

"I'm sitting this one out" I told Fred and Al as they tried to get me to play.

"What? You never pass up a chance to play Quidditch."

"Maybe later" I said.

"You don't have to sit out of the game" Ali said.

"I know that. I want to spend Christmas with you though" I said. "Come on, let's take a look at the book Lily got us 'Thirty must know spell and potions for expecting parents."

* * *

I sat on the swing on the back porch rocking lightly. Ali had feel asleep in my lap. Almost everyone else was having a snow fight. Fred said I was being a killjoy by not taking part in any of the family games, but I didn't care. I'd always have next year.

I heard the door opened and saw Teddy exit the house. There was a mug of hot cocoa in his hand.

"Congrats on the baby" I told him. "I thought about going your route and leaving a present under the tree saying surprise your going to be grandparents."

Teddy chuckled. "Thanks, you know what they say about great minds."

"Who would've thought we'd be having kids at the same time?" I mused.

Teddy came and sat down next to me. "I didn't see it coming. Victorie and me. I mean we always talked about having kids someday…."

"You just didn't expect someday to be so soon" I finished for him.

"Yeah."

We sat in comfortable silence for a moment. I watched as rose got pelted by twenty or so snowballs. It was obvious magic was at hand. That usually went against the rules. Snowball fights were supoosed to be magic free. Whoever it was made a mistake because Rose whipped out her wand. She was too far away for me to hear what spell she said but suddenly snow began to rise up from all over the back yard.

"You can't hide Al! I know it was you!"

Snowballs the size of my head began to form a circle around Rose. They began pelting themselves in the direction of some bushes and I could hear someone begging for mercy.

"I'm a little peeved I didn't get a wedding invitation" Teddy said suddenly.

I stopped rocking the swing. Blushing guiltily I said "Sorry, about that. We were trying to keep it small. Didn't want the press—"

"I was just joking with you. I understand."

Teddy had always been an older brother to me. He should've been invited. Everything just happened so quickly. When Ali and I came home from our date I told my parents that we decided to get married after all. I didn't have to do anything for the preparations, just try on my new robes. Everything happened so fast. But then again, I guess that's my speed. Things would be boring if they always went slowly.

"How's it going at the Department of Mysteries?" I asked. Teddy works as an unspeakable.

"It's going good. I can't really give you details but we're making a new breakthrough on the cure."

Teddy made it his life goal to find the cure for lycanthropy every since he found out his father was a werewolf. Look like he was finally going to achieve his dream. It kind of inspired hope that I'd reach mine, and everything will truly work itself out in the future.

"Congrats" dad said joining us outside. He and Teddy shared a hug. "I'm glad to see things working out for you."

"It's mostly thanks to you" Teddy replied, "I hope to be half the father you are one day."

Just then three snowballs came hurling in our direction. Dad was the only one who put up a shield charm in time.

I wiped cold mush off my face and glared out to the grinning faces of my cousins, siblings, and uncles. "What are you three just standing around for? Come join us."

"You have no idea what you just started" I yelled back. Careful not to wake up Ali I carried her back into the house. I made sure she was tucked in and warm before I charged outside. Using my wand I sent snow flying in every which direction. Using the mist to hid my cover I gathered up a bunch of icy mush and started hurling more directly.

"I am the king of snowball fights!" I declared as I pelted Fred relentlessly.

All and all it turned out to be a good Christmas.


	19. Chapter 18

**Moments**

_I don't own anything you may recognize including characters and locations._

_Thanks for the reviews and the follows_

**Chapter 18:**

Our marriage had made the papers. Most of it was just speculation, since they didn't have pictures and couldn't get an interview with anyone in the family. Someone who worked at the Prophet managed to get a copy of our marriage license and that's how they found out. Paparazzi were trying to get our picture so we made sure to stay out of the wizarding world. We barely left the house, most of the time we rarely left my bedroom.

I wanted to do something special today since it was New Years Eve and all. I managed to get my hands on a set of tickets to see Seeking the Gold perform in Kingston later tonight.

Right now Ali was with Lily and my mum shopping in London. I don't know what it is about girls and shopping. Lily's closet already had two undetectable extension charms placed on it throughout the years just to carry all of her clothes. I had no idea why she needed so many. Or shoes. Lily damn near had a pair of shoes for every day in a month. She claims she needs to wear shoes that match her outfits, but at school we're in uniform. Now does that make any sense? Of course not.

It was nice to see mum and Ali getting along. It didn't take mum long to warm up to her. How could anyone spend time with her and not realize how amazing she is?

I apparated over to George and Angelina's place. The door opened before I could knock and I was punched in the face before I could even react.

"What the hell, Roxy?" I asked as I rubbed my jaw.

"Don't pretend like you don't know what that was for" Roxy said as she walked away. I actually had no idea what that was for but I followed her inside the house any way.

"Hi Uncle George, Aunt Angie."

"Roxy, got to you too?" Aunt Angie asked when she saw me rubbing my jaw.

"You know why I was greeted with a fist?" I asked.

"For the prank gift you and Fred sent that Mark guy" Angie said.

"It was a good idea. I'm going to see about stocking it in the store" George said.

I had no idea what they were talking about. Must've been something Fred came up with on his own.

"Fred's upstairs?" I asked.

"Yea, he should be in his room nursing his injuries."

"Thanks." I headed up to Fred's room.

His door was open and I could see him applying Weasley's Remove-All Anti-Bruise paste.

"Hey mate, pass that over here"

"Roxy got to you too" and he started laughing.

I rolled my eyes as I grabbed the paste and began to dab it on my cheek. I winced because it still hurt like hell. Damn, Roxy can throw a punch.

"What did you send to Cartwright?" I asked.

"A box of dragon dung that caught fire as soon as he opened it." I was laughing so hard I barely heard the rest of it. "Of course I had to make sure that the flames wouldn't be extinguished by water and if he tried to spell the fire away they would've grown bigger and the shit would've multiplied."

"I'm surprised they're still going out" I said by the time I stopped laughing.

"Me too. He's a resilient bastard, and he didn't hesitate to tell Roxy about it in a letter."

"Got a date tonight?" I asked.

"Yeah, I'm taking out Samantha Rice. She wants to go to some fancy nancy restaurant. You're lucky you're already married. You have no idea what us single blokes have to do to get birds to put out."

I pulled out two tickets from my pocket. "I got extra tickets to see Seeking the Gold tonight."

"No shit?" Fred took the tickets. "This is why you're my best friend. Now help me come up with a new plan on scaring Cartwright away. Things would be easier if you would just kick him off the team."

"How would that help?"

"If he's not on the team then you could book more practices and they won't have time to be together."

"I'm holding tryouts second week of the new semester you could always try out and take his spot."

Fred scoffed. "You want me to risk my good looks and intelligence? I think I'll pass."

Fred used to be on our team, second year. He got hit by a bludger that put him in a coma for three days. He swears it killed off a few of his brain cells. I wasn't buying it. It doesn't really matter though, he's a good announcer.

Fred and I came up with a couple of good prank ideas before I headed out.

When I got home I found Ali in the kitchen helping my mother make lunch. Her back was to me so she didn't see me enter. I grabbed her arm. She managed to get out a weak "What?" before my lips came crashing down on hers. I noticed she was wearing new chapstick.

"Do the two of you always have to be so sappy?" I heard Al ask from somewhere behind me.

This is the eighth time he's walked in on us. I'm starting to think he has a sensor that alerts him to whenever Ali and I are making out or doing something more serious.

"I notice you don't mind being sappy when Constance Summerby is around" Ali piped up.

To my surprise Al began to blush.

"Who's Constance?" my mum asked. I forgot she was in the kitchen with us.

"A redhead sixth year in Hufflepuff" I responded just as Al said "Nobody."

"Redhead?" mum questioned.

Potters have a habit of marrying redheads. Looks like that's one Potter tradition I broke. Not that it matters though I wouldn't trade Ali for the world.

"I don't get sappy around her" Al said pouring himself a glass of pumpkin juice. He was doing that thing where he looked down as he lied. He was going to have to correct that one day if he still wants to follow in dad's footsteps and become an auror.

"I see Ali has you cooking the muggle way" I said to mum, taking some of the heat off Al. But when we get back to school I was going to tease him mercilessly.

"I don't think it's really cooking if we're making sandwiches" mum commented. "Besides you don't need to use your wand for everything."

I picked up a sandwich. "I know." I took a bite, it was turkey and bacon my favorite.

"Did you get a new outfit to day while my mum and sister were dragging you to every shop they could find?"

"I got a couple."

"Good, I'm taking you out to dinner later."

"Be careful, reporters are still scavenging about trying to get a picture" dad said as he entered the kitchen. He kissed mum and I noticed Al was nowhere around.

"We'll be in muggle London" I told dad. I kissed Ali on the top of her head, "We'll be out all night so you might want to bring a coat."

The maitre d took our coats as we entered a snazzy little French restaurant Teddy told me about. Despite the snazziness of the restaurant it was simply titled "The French Table."

We were a bit earlier than the normal dinner rush, and I took that as a good thing. A server came and showed us to our seats.

"I hope you like French food" I said as we sat down.

"The French often undercook their meat, but I like it well enough" Ali said. I smiled because it reminded me of how Auntie Fleur used to always say that British people always overcook our meat.

We decided to go with the green asparagus ravioli as a starter. Ali ordered lamb as her main course and I went for the rib-eye. We kept up small talk while we waited for the food to come.

I barely had any time alone with her since Christmas. Ali was either with my sister, my mother, grams, an aunt, or one of my cousins. They all accepted her into the family easily and I was having a hard time not being jealous. I knew I was being irrational but we only had a little bit of time together before we had to go back to school. At school we'd be separated by classes and sports. After school gets out we'll be so busy with the baby we'd rarely get any us time either. My dad said I was such a handful as a baby that he had no idea when they had time to make Al. I said it was too much information, but I knew what he meant. This wasn't going to be easy.

The food was good, we managed to hold a solid conversation. I was glad it didn't seem like she had any regrets in marrying me. If anything she seemed livelier, if that's a word. Maybe that's why they say pregnant people glow. I spent most of the meal watching her talk instead of giving my own input.

There was still some time left before the concert so we stuck around and ordered dessert. By the time we left the restaurant was hitting it's dinner rush.

"So where to next?" Ali asked as she looped her arm into mine.

"It's a surprise." I flagged down a Knight Bus.

"I've heard about these, but I've never been on it before" Ali said as I paid the driver.

"Trust me, after this you'll never want to ride on this bus again."

It was a good thing we were only going from Surrey to Kingston. It was the very next stop.

"I'm sorry" I said as I rubbed Ali's back as she threw up in a bush. There has got to be a better way for pregnant people to travel than taking the Knight Bus.

"I'm fine" Ali said standing up. "You were right. I'm never getting on one of those again."

We got to an abandoned phone booth. These were best for hiding underground wizarding places because muggles no longer used them. I pulled Ali into the booth and kept my arms around her. I fed the tickets to the machine and we immediately began to descend into the ground.

When stopped the doors opened up and we could hear music already. The opening band must've started.

"You bought me to a concert?"

"Yeah. Come on, you'll love it."

Holding hands we entered the crowded venue. Rock music filled the place. I could feel the bass through my feet.

"Still think you can't dance?" Ali yelled over the all the noise.

"I know I can't dance" I yelled back, "but it's okay. I like it when you dance around me."

So we danced around all night long. Seeking the Gold was a good live band.

"You know how long it's been since I felt like a teenager?" Ali asked when the concert was over and everyone was filing out the doors.

"A really long time. I know, I haven't felt like a teen in a while either."

"This was fun, we should do this again sometime."

"Definitely."

"James? Ali?"

We looked up to see Fred and a blonde I barely recognized as Sam Rice. The girl sure was wearing a lot of make-up.

"Hey Fred. I thought I saw you inside" Ali said.

"Did you check out my moves?" Fred asked. "I know, I know. I'm the best dancer you've ever seen. You don't have to tell me."

Samantha began to giggle. It was an annoying sound.

"So where are you two headed?" I asked.

"Somewhere private with a lot of dark corners" Fred winked and Samantha hit his shoulder playfully. "Where are you two off to?"

"We're going to walk to the Thames to catch the fireworks show. It's only about a kilometer to get there."

"Oh, I want to see the fireworks" Samantha said.

"How would you like to see my personal set?" Fred wagged his eyebrows.

"You're so naughty." Samantha said giggling again.

I have no idea how Fred lasted so far. I'd have ditched her by now. He said it earlier the things single guys do to get laid.

"We'll catch up with you later."

We walked towards the river hand in hand. Ali's jacket wasn't thick enough so I eventually tucked her into my arms as we walked.

"What time is it?" Ali asked.

I checked my watch, "11:25. Are you getting sleepy? We can always head home."

"On the Knight Bus? I think not. Besides I want to stay up and watch the fireworks show."

"You're about to fall asleep."

"No, I'm not. You won't let me fall" she said cheekily.

"You're right. I won't" I gave her a quick forehead kiss. "You're about to fall asleep on your feet. Climb on my back. I'll wake you up before the show."

"I'm heavy"

I snorted "You're not heavy. Ask me to pick you up when you're nine months pregnant and you're on your own."

She punched me in the shoulder and I couldn't help but laugh.

"I'm joking. I'll always carry you, no matter what."

"Even if I weight a ton?"

"That is what magic is for."

She climbed onto my back and placed her head on my shoulder.

"I love you" she whispered.

"I love you too."

"Wake up sleepy head."

"You're not going to wake me up with a kiss this time?" Ali asked groggily.

"It's hard to reach your lips with you being on my back and all" I said.

We were on a crowded street were a lot of people had gathered to see the fireworks. I sat Ali down on a low wall that separated us from the water. I kissed her just as the first boom echoed through the air. We looked to the sky as the first fireworks appeared. I kept my arms around her to keep her balanced as we watched the show. The show lasted ten minutes before the big finale.

"We're going to be together forever, right?" Ali asked as we watched the last of the fireworks fade.

"Of course. Nothing can keep us apart."

I kissed her into the New Year.


	20. Chapter 19

**Moments**

**I don't own HP or anything in the HPverse**

_I was gonna post this chapter the other day, but there's been a lot of family drama. So sorry for the delay._

**Chapter 19:**

"Stay out of trouble"

"I will"

"Owl me"

"I will"

Mum turned away from me and looked to Ali, "Keep him out of trouble. If he messes up at all owl me."

"Mum!"

"Oh hush. Give me a hug before you go."

I smiled and hugged her. "Take good care of her" mum whispered in my ear.

"I will."

I moved out of the way so mum could hug Ali before we left.

Mum turned her attention to Al and Lily.

"Stay out of trouble" dad said.

"What's with everyone telling me to stay out of trouble?" I asked.

"Because you like to cause trouble" dad replied.

"If I'm the cause than I can hardly be in it" I pointed out.

"Smartass" dad muttered.

We gave my dad hugs as well and then flooed directly back to Hogwarts. We came out in Professor Longbottom's office.

"Hey Professor."

"Hey James, Alison. Congrats on the nuptials. Try not to get to much soot on the carpet."

"Thanks" we replied. We dusted ourselves of soot and got out of the way so Al and Lily could get through.

"The headmistress wishes to see you two before the welcome back feast. She should be in her office. The password is dancing hippogriffs."

"Dancing hippogriffs?" Ali asked as we left Neville's office.

"McGonagall is a Weird Sisters fan."

We headed up to the headmistress' office.

"Why am I not surprised you know where the headmistress's office is?"

"Minerva is practically family. She's always calling me up to her office asking me to have tea with her."

"I cannot believe you just called her by her first name" Ali said shaking her head.

"It's not like I called her Minnie"

"Let me guess, you tried that once."

"I don't think I've ever been more scared in my life" I answered.

Ali busted into laughter.

"Yeah, laugh at my pain" I muttered as we reached the stone gargoyle that guards the headmistress's living quarters.

"Dancing hippogriffs." The Gargoyle leapt aside revealing a staircase.

We went up the stairs and knocked on the door.

"Come in."

"Hey, Minerva, Neville said you wanted to see us."

"Potter, I see you're the same as ever. Please, both of you have a seat."

We sat in comfortable plush seats across from her desk.

"Back already Potter. Isn't it the first day back from Christmas break? You seem to seek trouble like your father" a portrait of a hooked nose man with greasy black hair said.

"Hey, we don't seek trouble. Trouble has a way of finding us."

"That's nice to know" McGonagall said. "Snape let's try to refrain from the snappy comments this time. Don't smirk Potter, the same goes for you."

We have this conversation nearly every time I'm sent up here.

"So what did you want to talk to us about Professor?" I asked.

"I've spoken with Madam Patil, so I'm well aware of your situation. We need to come up with a plan on how we're going to handle the situation. You aren't the first student to attend the school who has gotten pregnant. Nor are you the first couple to be married while still in school. I must let you know fornicating on school premises is still forbidden."

"You know that's not one of the things you mention at the start of term feast" I pointed out.

"James, be serious" Ali said.

"Okay."

McGonagall shook her head.

"Now as I was saying Madam Patil has agreed to look over and monitor your pregnancy while at school however she is not fully equipped to deliver a baby."

"I've been talking it over with Mrs. Potter and we think it might be a good idea if I didn't come back to school after Easter."

This is my first time hearing it. "I thought you were going to consider finishing school."

"Think seriously James, I don't want to go into labor in the middle of Charms class."

"You aren't due until the second week of July, we'll be out of school by then."

"Can we not talk about this here in front of the headmistress and a bunch of staring portraits?"

Suddenly all of the portraits began to snore in their frames, all except one. Snape snickered something that sounded an awful lot like trouble in paradise.

"Anything else to add professor?" I snapped.

McGonagall sighed. "No, that will be all for now."

"James"

"I don't want to talk about it" I said as we headed towards the common room.

"We have to talk about it at some point in time. You're behaving like a child" Ali said.

"I don't want you to look back in twenty years and regret the fact that you didn't finish school" I said.

"I'm the one who made the decision. If I regret it later, then that's on me."

"See, here's the problem with that. We're supposed to be partners, that means we're supposed to make all the decisions _together_."

Ali sighed. "If we can't come to an agreement?"

"We'll come to an agreement" I promised. I put my arm around her shoulder and kissed her forehead. "We'll figure it out."

* * *

Fred punched me as soon as I entered the Gryffindor common room.

"Ow, what the hell is that for?" I asked rubbing my arm. What is it with the members of Fred's family punching me in the face the moment I enter a door?

"That was for not telling you weren't catching the train, leaving me to have to deal with all of your upset fangirls."

I winced, I wouldn't wish those crazy girls on anyone.

"Sorry about that" I said.

"You better be. I was snogging Riza Mustang when the horde cornered me. If I we're you I'd go straight up to the dorm. They're ready to pounce."

"James isn't running from a bunch of crazy girls" Ali said.

"Suit yourselves" Fred said shrugging and he exited the common room.

Well Fred was right. We only took about three steps into the room and we were surrounded by damn near every girl in Gryffidnor from first years to seventh years.

"Are the two of you really married?"

"Look they're wearing matching rings."

"Merlin's hat. It's true. Life is so unfair."

"Excuse us, you're kind of blocking the path" Ali said.

"You can't just—"

"Yes, Ali and I are married. Sorry you all didn't get invitations but we really didn't want to make a big production out of it" I said, "It would be appreciated if you call could value our privacy."

Most of the girls seemed to deflate. Others I knew would be more persistent. Well, we'll deal with them when the time comes. Since most of the girls were no longer blocking our path we headed up to our dorm.

"Don't think I'm going to start sleeping in here now that we're married" Ali said. There was a lightness in her voice letting me know she was joking. "You heard McGonagall, no fornicating on school premises."

"What McGonagall doesn't know won't hurt her."

I pulled Ali down on to my bed. "See no McGonagall here to see us."

She warped her arms around me as I leaned down to kiss her.

She tasted like strawberry chapstick again. I bit her lip and she moaned. The sound went through me like a jolt. I kissed her harder as if I devoured her, I still wouldn't get enough. And then the door banged open.

"Hey. Oh I can see you're busy" Jace said. And the moment was now over.

"I should be heading to my dorm" Ali said. I wanted to punch fate in the face. Seriously?

"Don't go stay" I muttered.

"Can't. Next time we'll hang out in our private room. But I really am tired and should be getting some sleep."

"You have horrible timing" I told Jace.

"Sorry mate. Is it true the two of you got hitched?"

"Yep" I said showing him the ring on my hand.

Ali leaned down and kissed me one more time before leaving the room.

"I never figured you for the marrying type" Jace said.


	21. Chapter 20

**Moments**

_**I don't own anything from the HPverse**_

**Chapter 20:**

"Welcome to the second Quidditch tryouts. I have exactly one month to make you brilliant so don't bother wasting my time. Hu, pick up a beaters bat, let's see what you're made of."

There were a few new people trying out but it was mostly the same people who tried out in September. I held tryouts pretty much the same. The battle for seekers was between two girls. That Lorelai girl from before. She took my advice to heart and got a better broom, and there was a second year redhead who I think is named Michelle. Poor Jason never really stood a chance. He had been shaken up every since the match against Slytherin. A geeky looking kid named Simon was competing against Jace for the keeper position. They both seemed decent enough but Simon was no match for my chasers. There seemed to be a fight going on between the Beater candidates. Beaters don't usually aim the ball at each other. It seemed almost like they were playing a match of Hot Gnome. I watched them go at it until a Bludger hit Henry in the face knocking him off of his broom. I used a cushioning charm right before he hit the ground. I blew my whistle twice and everyone flew to the ground.

"I thought I said keep your relationship stuff off my pitch" I said as I checked Henry over for injuries. He was out cold and I needed to wake him up.

"We aren't in a relationship any more" Roxy said.

"I'm sure Fred will be happy to hear that."

Henry opened his eyes.

"Whatsgoingon?" he asked dazed.

"You got hit in the head pretty badly. Someone is about to escort you to the hospital wing where they'll check and see if you have a concussion" I explained. "Hugo, congrats you took Miles spot on the team. Roxy you're still on the team but work your problems out on your own time. Sansa sweetie you tried but I'm afraid Colin had you beat this time. Jace you're keeper. Lorelai you made the team. Michelle you were pretty good as well. Unfortunately I don't have the need for a practice squad this time around. Don't be discouraged, I'm holding tryouts again in two months for the game against Ravenclaw. If someone with strong arms want to assist Henry to the infirmary it would be much appreciated. Everyone who made the team, good job. The next practice is tonight at eight."

"We're not getting a break?" Roxy asked.

"No, you're not. Now you're all dismissed."

I had to put up all of the equipment before I headed into the locker room to take a shower.

* * *

Feeling in a good mood I headed up to the Gryffindor Tower. I skipped breakfast for practice but I figured I'd grab something to eat before I head to Charms.

There was a big commotion in the common room. It took me only two seconds to realize that Ali and Laney were going head to head. This wasn't going to end well.

I began to push my way through the crowd. Ali and Laney were yelling at each other. I didn't need to hear what they were saying to get the general gist. Wands came out, I managed to part through the crowd just in time. I grabbed both girls by their wand arms. Ali's spell hit the wall causing it to crack as Laney's spell hit a couch causing it to explode.

"Stop!" I told Laney who was trying to jerk out of my hold.

She did stop and her eyes watered as she looked up at me. "I don't want to hear it" I told her then I turned to the crowd. "Show's over. Head to class or whatever there's nothing to see here."

There were some grumbles and complains but everyone cleared out.

I dropped my hold on both girls when I realized they wouldn't attack each other anymore.

"James"

"You're embarrassing yourself" I said cutting Laney off. "The desperate act is getting old and it's making you the laughing stock of Gryffindor. Gather whatever dignity you have left and leave me and my wife alone."

"I just wanted—"

"I don't care and nobody else does either" I said.

"I can take care of myself" Ali said as we entered the boys' dorm.

"I'm sure you can" I replied. I pulled out my tube of bruise paste and handed it to her. Apparently they got a couple of hits in before they resorted to screaming and cursing.

"I hate that cow. You should've let me curse her."

"I could've but her curse would've hit you if I didn't get in the way and that wouldn't have been good for the baby" I snapped.

"Why in the hell are you angry at me for? She's the one who came out of nowhere and bitch slapped me."

I balled my hands in a fist. I never wanted to hit a girl before but I was seriously tempted where Laney was concerned. I took a deep breath. "I'm not angry at you. I'm angry at myself because I should've known something like that would happen. And I'm angry at Laney because she can't seem to get over her delusions."

"She knows I'm pregnant. Or at least she hinted at it. Was all he'd never marry you must've trapped him, as if I'd scoop that low."

If anything I was more upset.

"You've got a lot of fan girls, we've already established that. I don't need you sticking up for me. It makes me look weak."

"What kind of husband am I if I can't defend my wife?" I asked.

"You can defend me from stupid blokes and my parents but I can defend myself against cows like Laney Daniels. I'll handle it"

"Fine" I conceded. "But if I see her pointing a wand at you again might not be able to stop myself from breaking her hand."

* * *

"Why are birds so complicated?" Fred asked.

"Why are you asking me?" I don't get them any more than he does.

"Don't be mad but I had to give your girl a detention. Laney too. Rumors of their tiff spread around the school and the teachers found out. Of course it would've helped if someone fixed the wall and the couch. It's been a while since I saw a good girl on girl fight. How was it?"

"I broke it up."

"Party pooper."

"Shut up. You would've had to stop it too if you were there, Mr. Headboy. I can't believe you're handing out detentions."

"Handing out detentions is fun, especially if you're handing them out to jerks who used to date your sister"

"Still punishing Cartwright?"

"Damn straight."

"They aren't together anymore."

"That makes it even better."

* * *

"James!"

How come I don't carry my invisibility cloak with me where ever I go?

"I don't want to hear it Laney" I said as I kept walking down towards the great hall.

"I want to apologize" she called as she continued after me.

"You're apologizing to the wrong person" I said.

"Please just wait."

Laney grabbed my arm.

I twisted out of hold and glared at her. "What?"

"I _am_ sorry. I know that the two of us were meant to be together."

"Merlin's fucking pants you must be stupid" I said. "We are _not_ meant to be together. You can be okay sometimes but most of the time I just think you're bat-shit crazy and annoying. If you truly love me half as much as you think you do you'll leave me the hell alone and never ever confront Alison again. I don't believe in hitting girls but if you hurt her I swear I'll destroy you."

"But James" she said tears pouring down her eyes, "we're fated. In divination"

"Divination is fake. There hasn't been a true seer since the 1950s. Whatever you think you know, you're wrong. I'm with Ali now, and I always will be. Please, get over yourself. Find someone else to fawn over."

I left her standing there in the middle of the corridor. In hindsight I know it's no good to be mean to people like Laney. It makes me feel like I'm kicking a house elf. Besides people like Laney rarely ever listen to reason and angering them just seems to spur them on more. I should recommend her to be checked out by the psych healers in St. Mungo's.

I went to the Great Hall. I had just pulled a steak and kidney pie on my plate when Rose came and sat down across from me.

"You need to control your fan girls" Rose snapped "Before I curse them all to Hades."

"Ali can take care of herself" I said taking a bite out of my pie. I hadn't gone down to the kitchens like I planned earlier and now I'm starving. Starving and irritated is not a good combination.

Rose scoffed.

"That's what she told me and I'm sure she'd be telling you the same thing if she were here. I'm really not in the mood for another lecture either."

"I'm just warning you."

"What happened to you? You used to be cool" I said suddenly.

Rose looked taken aback. "I happen to be very cool."

"Did you have a secret boyfriend who messed around on you? Let me know who it was and I'll make him regret it."

"Nobody messed around on me" Rose said.

"So you did have a secret boyfriend. What happened?"

"I…it's none of your business."

"Just when I was getting bored, you've given me a new hobby. I'm going to find out who that guy was."

"Don't"

"You could just tell me."

"Absolutely not."

"What's going on?" Ali asked as she sat down next to me.

"You're out of detention already?" I asked.

"No, I haven't gone yet. I don't do detentions on an empty stomach" Ali said. "Remind me to punch Fred in the arm the next time I see him. I can't believe he gave me detention. We're practically family."

"Rose and I were just discussing her ex" I said.

"No—"

"She told you about Camden. I'm surprised" Ali said.

I tried to think of who Camden was as Rose banged her head on the table.

"Zanibi? You dated Zanibi!"

Ali frowned, "I thought you—you tricked me."

I was too busy laughing. "This is too good. I can't believe you dated Zanibi. No wonder you never told anyone. Your dad would have a fit."

"Shut up. It happened nearly two years ago" Rose said blushing.

Ali flicked me so I let it drop, for now.

***  
_AN: I have a very structured layout for how I want this story to go (right now I'm looking at roughly forty chapters)that's why I post multiple chapters at once. Usually when I write stories I hit a major writer's block around chapter 10 or 11, that's why a lot of my stories are unfinished. I really really hope that doesn't happen with this story. So anyway I'm writing this because I'm super happy I managed to make it to chapter 20! Major thanks to anyone who has been reading this story, following it, favorite-ing it, reviewing and all that good stuff. It motivates me to keep writing._


End file.
